Cuestiones de Familia
by Reiko Shiro
Summary: Se terminó!!! está terminado desde hace rato ¬¬ pero bueno. Mini *Yaoi* incluído en los últimos capítulos. Pongan sus reviews ^^
1. Las hermanas de Sakuragi

Cuestiones de Familia  
  
Nota:  
  
( ) son mis comentarios [ ] es lo que los personajes piensan  
  
Capítulo I: Las hermanas de Sakuragi  
  
El profesor Anzai les había recomendado que lo mejor para el equipo sería reunirse en una casa para dormir todos juntos, así de esa manera ninguno llegaría tarde al día siguiente, Akagi no se enojaría como de costumbre y tal vez podrían mejorar la relación entre sí. Por esa razón la casa elegida: fue la de Hanamichi Sakuragi ya que era uno de los pocos que vivía con sus padres y bueno según él su casa era grande .... aunque Akagi también vivía en casa con sus padres dijo que no estaba loco para que Sakuragi estuviera bajo el mismo techo que su hermana por tanto tiempo.  
  
Así luego del entrenamiento todos se dirigieron a la casa de Sakuragi, aunque tenían grandes dudas al respecto.  
  
seguro Sakuragi que todos podemos ir a tú casa, ya avisaste?- preguntaba Kogure un poco preocupado  
  
- sí, no se preocupen, ya le avisé a mi mamá, a mi papá y a mis hermanos ^_________^  
  
- tienes hermanos Sakuragi?- le pregunta Mitsui bastante sorprendido, al igual que todos  
  
- sí, tengo un hermano de 21 años, Takeru; dos hermanas de 18, Midori y Tsubame; otra de 17, Yui; después vengo yo; y la última es Sakura de 15.  
  
- vaya son una familia numerosa...  
  
- así es ^^  
  
Mientras Sakuragi seguía caminando, los demás comentaban entre sí  
  
- cómo serán todos?- y trataban de imaginárselo  
  
- espero que no sean como el Sakuragi que nosotros conocemos -_-... se imaginan a toda la familia reír como lo hace Hanamichi?!?!  
  
- no, por favor!- exclaman todos  
  
- dijeron algo?- les pregunta Hanamichi al notar que sus amigos quedaron atrás.  
  
- no, nada...^^;;;  
  
bueno no importa, miren....Llegamos!  
  
Se detienen frente a una casa grande y con un hermoso jardín al frente.  
  
- esta es tú casa Hanamichi?  
  
- así es ñ_ñ esta es mi casita, linda... no?  
  
Los 6 entran. La casa era grande y cálida, al primero que encuentran es a Takeru, estaba sentado en living leyendo un libro  
  
- hola hermanito!  
  
- buenas tardes Hanamichi- era un joven alto, de cabello negro, ojos color miel, piel morena y muy guapo, además de ser a simple vista todo un intelectual.- ellos son tus amigos?  
  
- sí  
  
Los amigos de Sakuragi no lo podían creer, ese joven era hermano de Hanamichi? No se parecían en nada...  
  
- mucho gusto yo soy el hermano mayor de Hanamichi, cualquier queja sobre él me dicen a mí ^^  
  
- sí, muchos gusto- lo saludan todos  
  
- buena Hanamichi, si me necesitas voy a estar en el estudio, tengo que corregir unas evaluaciones...... adiós, y un placer en conocerlos.  
  
- sí, un gusto  
  
- evaluaciones?- pregunta Ryota luego de que Takeru se retira  
  
- es que mi hermanito es profesor en una preparatoria  
  
- O_O?  
  
- es muy inteligente ^^  
  
- o sea... sos la oveja negra de la familia entonces  
  
- RUKAWA TE ESCUCHÉ!!!!!  
  
En eso dos chicas salen de uno de los habitaciones.  
  
- hola!!!!!  
  
Todos las miran, eran muy lindas  
  
- ellos son tus amigos Hanakun?!  
  
- sí.... amigos ellas son Midori y Tsubame, chicas ellos son: Akagi, Kogure, Mitsuito, Ryota y el baka kitsune de Rukawa  
  
- mucho gusto chicos.  
  
- hola!!- las saludan todos  
  
- Hana te preparamos todo en la cocina  
  
- gracias ¬¬ ahora, chau  
  
Se acercan a él y le estiran de los cachetes.  
  
- por qué eres así con nosotras?!  
  
- me dueeeele!!!!!!- una vez que le sueltan sus cachetitos- gracias, ahora chau  
  
Las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones para tranquilidad de Hana  
  
- oye Sakuragi tus hermanitas son muy bonitas  
  
- OJO!!!! ninguno se les acerca- les dice con mirada asesina a todos  
  
- ... al final terminaste siendo como Akagi- dice por lo bajo Mitsui  
  
- qué?  
  
- nada ¬¬  
  
En eso la puerta se abre  
  
- Llegué!!!  
  
Una chica de cabello corto y negro entra en el salón  
  
- hola Hana...  
  
- hola Yui, mira ellos son mis amigos!  
  
- hola!!!-  
  
- Hola- saludan todos nuevamente  
  
Yui los saluda e intenta escaparse de su hermano disimuladamente antes de que le diga algo como....  
  
- alto!!!!!  
  
- qué pasa hermanito? ^ ^;;;  
  
- y Sakura, ustedes siempre vienen juntas  
  
- este... se quedó con las chicas [si le digo que está hablando con un chico me mata... espero que esta despistada se apresure]  
  
- con qué chicas?  
  
- con las triple A  
  
- las triple A????- se preguntan confundidos los chicos de Shohoku  
  
- las triple A son amigas de mis hermanas, ellas son Ayame, Amy y Akane- les aclara Hanamichi  
  
- aaaahhhh...  
  
- sabes ahora que no está- le dice a su hermana  
  
- dime... Hami ^^  
  
- el otro día yo estaba viniendo y justo las estaba por alcanzar cuando vi a un chico con ustedes, se me hizo que era un pandillero porque andaba en moto ¬¬ ... no era de su preparatoria, me parecía que las estaba siguiendo o algo por el estilo  
  
- ah! eso... a mí no, a Sakura! O_o [creo que metí la pata]  
  
- a SAKURA?!?!?!?! a mí pequeña hermanita, ella es un bebé... es un depravado! quién es? lo conoces?  
  
- no...[ mejor no le digo nada más sino...]  
  
- me decís la verdad? decíme la verdad- la tenía sentada en una silla con una luz alumbrándola al mejor estilo de película de detectives  
  
- no se nada... puedo irme por favor -_-'  
  
Pero Hanamichi no la pensaba dejar ir... no hasta que no le diga toda la verdad Mientras camino a casa Sakura estaba siendo perseguida por este chico, en eso ella se detiene y lo mira  
  
- me vas a seguir todo el día?  
  
- hola, no?  
  
- hola  
  
- querés que te lleve?  
  
- no, gracias... no me gustan las motos- le responde y sigue con su camino  
  
El chico era muy guapo, de cabello negro azabache, ojos color esmeralda y tez blanca. Aunque a simple vista era un chico problemático. Sakura, no le prestó mucha atención hasta que se detuvo frente a una casa de discos, se pega a la vidriera y ve el CD que buscaba, se pierde dentro y luego de un rato regresa.  
  
- me pensas hacer esperar mucho más tiempo?- le pregunta el joven de la moto - estás todavía acá...???- Sakura se sorprendió de verlo, pensó que ya se había cansado y se había ido  
  
- no me doy por vencido tan fácil, además tenés idea de quien soy? no me tenes ni un poquito de miedo?  
  
- no.... por qué?  
  
- me contestas, y me enfrentas como si nada, otras chicas estarían nerviosas y saldrían corriendo como tú hermana  
  
- Yui es muy... como se dice?  
  
- escandalosa, miedosa, exagerada...- comienza a enumerar una cantidad interminable de adjetivos  
  
- no, pero no importa, se me hace tarde y mi hermano la debe estar interrogando, así que chau!  
  
- espera, cómo te llamas?  
  
- ... querés saber mi nombre? ^^  
  
- si ^^.. por algo te pregunto...  
  
- averígualo, como las demás cosas que averiguaste de mí- le sonríe y se va a su casa  
  
Mientras Sakuragi tenía sentada a su hermana Yui en un interrogatorio, los demás solo observaban, otros escuchaban música o dormían.  
  
- te digo que no sé...!!!! ;_; por favor Hami dejame ir  
  
- tenés que saber!!!!! Ustedes dos comparten todo... sabés y no me querés decir, te conozco!  
  
- no entendés que salí corriendo?!  
  
- y la dejaste sola?  
  
- sí... U_U;;;  
  
- si le pasa algo...  
  
En eso escuchan la puerta de entrada cerrarse  
  
- LLEGUÉ!!!  
  
Yui va corriendo a ella, y la abrasa  
  
- perdón Sakura, Hanamichi me interrogó con luz y todo.  
  
- no te preocupes ^ ^;;  
  
La hace a un costado ya que Hanamichi venía a toda velocidad para abrasarla  
  
- hermanita, estaba muy preocupado por vos!  
  
- no te preocupes Hami estoy bien  
  
- decime quien te seguía que le doy uno de mis cabezazos  
  
- Hami, tenés visitas... qué van a pensar de vos?  
  
- que es un tonto- dice Rukawa  
  
- Rukawa te escuché, te vas a dormir con el perro!!!!!  
  
- Hami, no seas tan descortés... además es verdad eres un tontito... ahora me bajas y me soltás que me es difícil respirar  
  
- de acuerdo... lo siento  
  
La baja, ella se acerca a los amigos de su hermano y los saluda.  
  
- hola... ustedes son los amigos de Hana?- pregunta observándolos uno a uno hasta que se detiene frente a uno en especial  
  
- conocido, compañero a la fuerza- comenta Rukawa  
  
- ah... ya veo  
  
- RUKAWA NO CREAS QUE A MÍ ME ALEGRA QUE ESTÉS EN CASA!!!  
  
- Hami!!!  
  
- lo siento U_U  
  
- y ustedes?  
  
- sí, somos sus compañeros de equipo.  
  
- ah... mucho gusto yo soy Sakura, la hermana menor de Hami y de todos.  
  
- hermanita me vas a contar quién te seguía así con Yohei y los demás vamos a golpearlo?  
  
- no Hami, deja... tengo una mejor idea! como te conozco estoy seguro que no les invitaste nada de comer...  
  
- ...  
  
- muy bien, entonces les traeré algo  
  
- gracias!!- le responden todos  
  
- ahora les traigo.... Yui me ayudas?  
  
- sí  
  
En realidad parecía más chica Yui que Sakura, Yui siempre estaba pegada a ella y no se separaban por nada.  
  
En la cocina**  
  
- Sakura lo siento mucho  
  
- no te preocupes...- le dice preparando la comida  
  
- y ? qué pasó?  
  
- nada... qué pudo haber pasado?  
  
- sabes quién es?  
  
- no...  
  
- pero...  
  
- no importa, sabe que somos hermanas y no nos guardamos secretos, si supiera algo te lo contaría pero lo que me intriga es saber de quién pudo haber averiguado cosas sobre mí  
  
- seguro fue una de las chicas, o alguien que te conozca muy bien....- trata de disimular  
  
- tal vez...  
  
- dentro de todo... feo no es  
  
... te gusta?- le pregunta asombrada Sakura  
  
- no!  
  
- y entonces?  
  
- a vos?  
  
- no sé... debe ser un año más grande que yo.  
  
- es de Aino, viste?  
  
- no... pero como sabes?  
  
- este... llevemos la comida  
  
Regresan con los chicos  
  
- acá está...!!!  
  
- gracias ^^  
  
Sakura se acerca a la mesa dónde dejó el CD que compró  
  
- lo conseguiste?- le pregunta Yui  
  
- sí, estoy muy contenta  
  
- no tiene fotitos?  
  
- no... pero me encanta  
  
- a mí no me gusta esa música.  
  
Rukawa miraba de reojo, era el CD que se quería comprar pero que todavía no había salido... o por lo menos eso le habían dicho  
  
- lo querés ver?- le pregunta a Rukawa  
  
hermanita no te gastes que es un antisocial y no te va a contestar- le decía Hana mientras comía un puñado de papas fritas  
  
- sí, ahora te lo devuelvo- le responde él  
  
- O_O- todos se asombraron bastante  
  
- bueno, yo mientras voy con las chicas .... vamos Yui!  
  
- sí- le dice Rukawa mientras observaba el cd  
  
- Chau- las despiden todos con sus bocas llenas  
  
Mientras subían las escaleras  
  
- Hanamichi tus hermanitas son muy lindas  
  
- ya les dije OjO, o no?  
  
- sí -_-  
  
- sobre todo ojo con Sakura, a ella no la toca nadie... es solo una niñita  
  
Mientras, arriba***  
  
- hola hermanas!- dice Sakura mientras entra a la habitación de estas  
  
- hola Sakura- tanto a Midori como a Tsubame les brillaban los ojos  
  
- qué pasa?  
  
- Yui nos contó...  
  
- Yui!!!!!  
  
- lo siento, es que todos pueden conmigo U_U' sabes que no puedo guardar secretos  
  
- Sakura hicimos averiguaciones- la interrumpe Midori  
  
- de quién?-  
  
- de él?  
  
Todas se sientan, Midori y Tsubame estaban enfrentadas a Yui y Sakura. Tsubame y Midori ambientaron el lugar, se disfrazaron de detectives con gafas negras y sobre todos marrones.  
  
- muy bien comenzamos?  
  
- sí!- responde Yui muy emocionada  
  
- bueno, su nombre es Akito Matsudaira, pertenece a la preparatoria de Aino  
  
- yo tenía razón!!!!- grita Yui  
  
- Shhhhhhh!!- la callan  
  
- lo siento...-_-  
  
- tiene, 16 años, es de libra...seguí Midori  
  
- mide 1.89, pesa 66kg. Es rebelde, agresivo, posesivo, lo arregla todo a los golpes, es un poco brusco pero creemos que dentro de todo tiene su corazoncito ^^ y tiene un gran grupo de admiradoras pero sus ojos solo son para Sakura Sakuragi  
  
- ....  
  
- que lindo!!- dice Yui  
  
- muy bien hermanita ahora viene nuestra opinión  
  
- nos parece un chico muy guapo, y lo meditamos y meditamos y le damos el ok para que sea tú novio  
  
- novio?!  
  
- qué hacemos con Hana?- pregunta Yui  
  
- de eso nos encargamos nosotras ñ_ñ  
  
En eso entra Takeru  
  
- qué hacen? siguen jugando al los detectives Midori y Tsubame, no están grandes ya?  
  
- Takeru!!!!  
  
- hola Sakura!  
  
- hola...  
  
Takeru sigue su camino  
  
- bueno ahora cambiando de tema...  
  
- qué pasa ahora?  
  
Mientras se sacaban sus disfraces y los guardaban en el armario  
  
- qué les parece los amigos de Hana?  
  
- a mí me gusta Akagi!  
  
Todas miraron asombradas a Tsubame, no lo podían creer, le gustaba el Gori  
  
- qué?- le pregunta su melliza Midori  
  
- sí, se ve fuerte, bueno, serio... es como soñé a mi príncipe azul...  
  
Tsubame era de las dos, la más femenina, la más ama de casa, era alegre, dulce y linda. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y era de color castaño oscuro, de ojos negros y piel clara  
  
- hermanita, necesitas salir más.... en cambio para mí el mejor es Mitsui, es muy apuesto- esa era Midori, era la más desorganizada de las dos y tenía el cabello un poco más corto, de color negro y al igual que su hermano Hanamichi se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.  
  
- a mí me gusta el de anteojos  
  
- Kogure?  
  
- sí, si es que se llama así... es dulce o por lo menos eso aparentaba- Yui tenía el cabello corto y marrón, era dulce y alegre como una niña pequeña- y a vos hermana?  
  
- ella ya tiene a Akito  
  
- no... yo no dije que quiero salir con él ni nada por el estilo  
  
- entonces, veamos quién queda?- piensan  
  
- Ryota Miyagi y Kaede Rukawa  
  
- Ryota es el del pendiente....Hana dice que está enamorada de Ayako  
  
- entonces queda Rukawa, es re lindo... Sakura tenés que estar contenta  
  
- ...- a veces Sakura no entendía a sus hermanas, se comportaban como niñas pequeñas.  
  
- bajemos a ver si nos podemos quedar con ellos??- decía Midori  
  
- cierto, tiene mi CD...!!!!  
  
- quién?  
  
- Rukawa  
  
- vaya... ya comenzó una amistad que quién sabe dónde terminará  
  
- no sean tontas  
  
Las cuatro bajan  
  
- hola chicos qué hacen???- aunque fue una pregunta tonta... estaba claro a simple vista  
  
- nada ...  
  
- Hana, tienen unas caras de aburrimiento, por qué no vemos una película?  
  
- .... - las miraba con cara de " qué hacen acá, esto es de solo hombres"  
  
- no nos mires así, nosotras solo queremos animarlos un poco...a demás mañana tiene un partido, verdad?  
  
- sí  
  
- tiene que relajarse...  
  
- contra quiénes juegan?- preguntaba curiosa Yui  
  
- jugaremos contra Aino- le responde Kogure. Yui casi se desmaya, Kogure, era tan dulce pero cuando procesó las palabras casi se desmaya en serio  
  
Las cuatro se habían acomodado y estaban comiendo lo poco que quedaba en la mesa pero cuando escucharon ese nombre casi se mueren de asfixia  
  
- A... Aino?- logró pronunciar Midori  
  
- sí  
  
- pasa algo?- le pregunta Ryota por lo pálidas que se veían  
  
- no nada...- se miran las cuatro  
  
- y tiene buenos jugadores?- pregunta Tsubame  
  
- sí  
  
- hay uno nuevo que se llama Akito, dicen que es muy bueno....- comenta Kogure  
  
- A... Akito?  
  
- sí, por qué?  
  
- por nada...  
Silencio  
  
- quieren ver la película o no?- intentaron romper el hielo  
  
- no!- les dice Hanamichi  
  
- Sakuragi no seas descortés con tus hermanas... tratan de ser amables!- le reclamaban Ryota y Mitsui  
  
- pero amigos...  
  
- shhhhhh!!! no hables....  
  
- de acuerdo, con mucho gusto veremos una película con ustedes...  
  
Midori va a buscar la película a su habitación y regresa a la sala como rayo, se ve que la velocidad era de familia  
  
- todas sientensen en algún lado...!  
  
- Sakura vení sentémonos acá!  
  
- no... Yui vos sentate acá, al lado de Kogure, verdad?- le decía Midori  
  
- por mi no hay problema- le contesta Kogure  
  
- bueno.... entonces Yui ya...  
  
- pero yo quiero estar cerca de SAKURA!!!!  
  
- Sakura no se va a ir a ningún lado!!!!!!!! calmate!!!!!!.... Yui a veces me pones tan nerviosa  
  
- pero tengo miedo a esta película...- le dice haciendo puchero  
  
- shhh! Tsubame ya está sentada al lado del capitán, yo me siento....- mira para todos lados  
  
- acá hay lugar- le dice Mitsui  
  
genial, solo falta lugar para Sakura. Bueno chicos quién le hace lugar?....- observa el lugar hasta que descubre un lugar- sentate al lado de Rukawa  
  
- permiso- le dice Sakura mientras se sentaba a su lado  
  
- sí... y toma- de paso le regresa el CD  
  
- ah... cierto  
  
- gracias- ella solo le sonríe  
  
- bueno todo listo?!?!- pregunta Midori  
  
- no! faltan los pochoclos- grita Ryota  
  
- Yui tráelos!  
  
- sí!!  
  
Yui regresa de la cocina con bowls llenos de pochoclos  
  
- tomen!- les entrega uno a cada pareja  
  
- gracias!  
  
- empieza...  
  
Era un película de terror. Se podía ver una casita en medio del bosque, llovía, aullaban los lobos y todo lo que hay en una película de terror, la chica de turno, el monstruo feo, etc. La verdad Hana tenía bastante miedo, y bueno no era el único... Ryota también, Yui también y bueno... casi todos. Estaban por la mitad de la película, ya era de noche, extrañamente había comenzado a llover, caían rayos y se terminaron los pochoclos. Era la parte en el que el monstruo atrapaba a la chica  
  
- no, no quiero ver!!!!  
  
- Sakura cállate!!!!!- le gritaba Midori muy asustada  
  
- no quiero ver!- murmuraba y se tapaba los ojos, Rukawa por su lado estaba sentado viendo tranquilamente en eso escucha  
  
- avísame cuando pase, sí?  
  
- bueno  
  
- ya pasó?  
  
- no...  
  
- ya?  
  
- no, todavía no...  
  
- qué está pasando?  
  
- está entrando...  
  
- se la comió?  
  
- la atrapó  
  
- ...  
  
En eso se escucha un grito en la casa, todos se asustan y gritan también. Sakura se asusta mucho y se abraza a Rukawa, mientras que Hanamichi y Ryota también se abrazan, Midori se abraza de Mistui, Yui estaba a punto de llorar pero Kogure la calma con una de sus sonrisas y finalmente Akagi y Tsubame estaban lo más tranquilos.  
  
- qué fue eso?- pregunta Hanamichi  
  
- no fue Tk?- le responde Midori  
  
- sí...  
  
Se apagan las luces  
  
- qué pasó!?!?!?!?!?  
  
- se apagaron las luces! qué a caso no ves Yui???- le responde una nerviosa Midori  
  
Rayos y truenos  
  
- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- todos  
  
- tengo miedo!- Sakura abraza más fuerte a Rukaw quien inconscientemente le corresponde  
  
- tranquilos, seguro que los tapones de la luz se bajaron, Akagi me acompañas a ver?- decía Tsubame tratando de tranquilizar a todos  
  
- sí  
  
Los dos se van a tientas  
  
- Mistui vamos a buscar unas velas a la cocina, te parece?  
  
- sí  
  
Se van, quedan Ryota- Sakuragi; Kogure- Yui; Rukawa- Sakura  
Pasan unos 15 minutos  
  
- ya pasó mucho tiempo, qué les habrá pasado a los chicos?- comenta preocupado Kogure  
  
- vamos a buscarlos!- le dice Yui  
  
- bueno...  
  
Se van tomados de la mano para no separarse en la oscuridad (ojo, no pensar mal ^_~)  
  
quién quedó?- pregunta Sakura a Rukawa, ella todavía estaba abrazada a él.  
  
- el tonto y Ryota?  
  
- a quién llamaste tonto Rukawa?  
  
- a vos  
  
- con quién estás Rukawa?  
  
- con Sakura...  
  
- mas vale que no toques a mi hermana  
  
- no...- la tenía abrazada (menos mal que Hana no podía ver...ñ_ñ)  
  
- Hanamcihi vamos a ver qué pasó con las velas?  
  
- .... zorro más vale que no le hagas nada!  
  
- ...  
  
- ya venimos  
  
Les dicen antes de irse  
  
- se fueron?  
  
- sí  
  
- quedamos solos?  
  
- ajá  
  
- no!!! tengo miedo...  
  
- tranquila!  
  
Sakura se separa de él pero se toma de su brazo.  
  
- escuchaste eso?  
  
- qué cosa?  
  
- en las escaleras  
  
- no... yo no escuché nada ¬_¬ ( la verdad sí lo hizo y se asustó un poquito pero no quería decirle nada para no asustarla)  
  
- vamos a ver?  
  
- pero no tenías miedo?  
  
- sí, pero por ahí es una de las chicas que se separó  
  
- de acuerdo  
  
Suben las escaleras, Rukawa iba adelante y Sakura por detrás, se chocaron con algo y cayeron. Terminaron en el suelo.  
  
Regresó la luz.  
  
Todos se pudieron ver. Hana en la cocina casi se muere, pescó in fraganti a su hermana y Mitsui besándose.  
  
- Hanamichi tranquilo!  
  
- Ryota soltame, lo mato  
  
- hermano!  
  
Mientras que por su lado, Akagi y Tsubame quedaron encerrados en un armario y Yui y Kogure les abrieron. Mientras Rukawa y Sakura, abrieron los ojos y ella se encontraba sentada sobre él. Hanamichi cuando los ve casi se desmaya, de nuevo.  
  
Una vez reunidos todos  
  
- qué susto! qué habrá sido?  
  
- no sé....  
  
- ¬_¬- Sakuragi miraba a todos, los vigilaba, había hecho que sus hermanas estuvieran por un lado y sus amigos por el otro  
  
- qué pasa Sakuragi?  
  
- nada....  
  
En eso por detrás de Sakuragi, en su hombro siente algo, se da vuelta y se encuentra con un fantasma  
  
- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- gritan todos  
  
Ante tal grito, al fantasma no le queda más remedio que descubrirse ante todos, y dejar ver que se trataba de Tk.  
  
- que susto, eh?- les dice él riéndose  
  
- Takeru fuiste vos?  
  
- síp^^  
  
- pero...- Hanamichi estaba a punto de golpearlo  
  
- espera yo solo obedecí ordenes!!!  
  
- ordenes? de quién?  
  
- de Midori  
  
- MIDORI TE MATO, TODAVÍA QUE TE ENCUENTRO EN LACOCINA A LOS BESOS CON MISTUI.... Y DESPUÉS QUE ENCUENTRO A SAKURA Y RYUKAWA!!!  
  
- bueno solo iba a ser una broma pero él también puso de lo suyo.  
  
- Hana pensa que por lo menos los que quedaron encerrados en el armario no fueron Mistui y Midori, sino qué hubiera pasado?- trata de tranquilizarlo Tk  
  
- O_O- se desmaya  
  
- tranquilo!  
  
Pasa el susto y llegan los padres de SAKURAGI  
  
- Buenas noches....  
  
- hola!  
  
- vaya están todos juntitos, qué bueno, me parece que lo que tenemos no va a alcanzar para la cena... mejor compremos unas pizzas... 7 creo que estarán bien, no?  
  
Llaman a la pizzería más cercana y fueron cuestión de minutos para que estas llegaran.  
  
A pesar de todo fue muy divertido, después de todo había sido una buena idea.  
  
- y van a ir a vernos jugar?  
  
- nosotras iríamos pero Hana no nos deja.....  
  
- yo te invito Midori- le dice Mitsui  
  
- hay que lindo entonces voy  
  
- señorita Tsubame si quiere puede ir?  
  
- de verdad, hay muchas gracias capitán Akagi  
  
- por qué no vas con tus hermanas?- le pregunta Kogure  
  
- de verdad? entonces sí- le dice Yui  
  
- bueno entonces está decidido... vamos a verlos al partido!- dice Midori  
  
- pero Sakura....- dice Yui triste  
  
- JAJAJAJA SAKURA VAS A TENER QUE QUEDARTE SENTADA ESPERANDO LA INVITACIÓN DEL ZORRO, YO NO PIENSO DECIRTE QUE VAYA Y NINGUNO LA VA A INVITAR!!!!  
  
- ya me invitó- le dijo tranquila mientras comía  
  
Todos se caen al suelo  
  
- QUÉ?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
- sí, cuando estabamos solos él me preguntó si quería ir?  
  
- Pero.....  
  
- y a mí nadie me invita? ;_;  
  
- vos fuiste malo y nos asustaste.... te quedas en casa!  
  
- pero vos me dijiste  
  
- shhhhhh....  
  
- U_U bueno, al menos díganme contra quienes juegan  
  
- Aino  
  
- uy! la preparatoria donde enseño!  
  
- de verdad?  
  
- sí.... ahora que me acuerdo, Sakura hay un chico que me pregunta por vos ... no sé de dónde te conoce  
  
Todas se ponen blancas  
  
- están bien chicas?! están un poco pálidas....  
  
- no nos pasa nada...  
  
- qué es eso de que pregunta por Sakura?!?!- pregunta Hana  
  
- nada.... nosotras nos vamos a dormir, ya es tarde... vamos Tk!?!?- se lo llevan a rastras  
  
Las chicas suben las escaleras como rayos y se van a dormir pero no sin antes hacerle un lavado de cerebro al pobre de Tk.  
  
********************************* Fin capítulo I***************************  
N/A: Bueno, es mi primer intento de un fic, así que tengan consideración conmigo U_U espero que les guste y también espero comentarios, opiniones, si gustó o no gustó... lo que sea.  
  
Hasta prontito ^^  
  
Reiko*** 


	2. El partido y después

Capítulo II: EL Partido... Y DESPUÉS.  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano ya que tenían que irse a la preparatoria de Aino. Lo pasaron bien pero claro, tuvieron unas que otras complicaciones como: la cuestión de como harían para dormir porque las camas no eran suficientes y la verdad eran unos chicos bastantes grandes y en el sofá no entraban, bueno en realidad el único que logró dormir cómodamente en uno de ellos fue Ryota pero por los demás, todos tuvieron que dormir en el suelo...; otro problema había sido el hecho de tener que ir al baño, 1 solo baño para 6 chicos no funcionaba además del tiempo que tardaba cada uno y si alguno tenía alguna necesidad urgente mientras era el turno de otro ^^;;... y el desayuno no se quedó atrás, había sido todo un problema, preparar el desayuno para tooooooodooooooooos (recordar que en total eran 13 personas en una casa y que la mayoría de ellos eran adolescentes en plena etapa de crecimiento ^^) y el hecho de que no había tanto lugar en la mesa...por eso algunos desayunaron en la cocina, otros en el living y en otros lugares de la casa... pero a pesar de esos pequeños problemas lo pasaron bastante bien.  
  
Ya estaban listos, tenían que marcharse. Los 10 partieron, aunque Hana no estaba muy de acuerdo de que sus hermanas vayan pero no tenía más opción más que dejarlas. - que se diviertan!!- les decía la madre de Hana  
  
- gracias, señora...adiós-  
  
- Hana cuida a tus hermanas- le decía el señor Sakuragi  
  
- sí  
  
- adiós ;_;- los despedía Tk mientras una catarata de lágrimas salía de sus ojos ya que estaba triste porque no iba.  
  
Luego de un largo viaje, llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la preparatoria de Aino donde se encontraron con el profesor Anzai, Ayako, Haruko y los demás chicos del equipo.  
  
- por fin llegan, saben cuanto tiempo llevamos esperando?!?!- les dice Ayako  
  
- hola Ayako, no fue nuestra culpa... fue culpa de mis hermanas ¬¬  
  
- qué? Hana si vos te pones lo primero que encontrás en tú camino no es problema nuestro - le responde Midori  
  
- qué queres decir con eso?!?!?!- le dice Hana un poco enojado  
  
- Hana, lo que Midori quiere decir es que no somos como vos que con cualquier cosa que te pongas te ves bien, nosotras necesitamos elegir bien para vernos bonitas...- le dice Sakura, tratando de que su hermano se calmara un poco  
  
- ahhh!!! era eso, bueno es verdad, es que soy muy guapo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! - ...U_U' eso no era a lo que me refería- decía por lo bajo Midori  
  
- este... disculpen, ustedes son las hermanas de Hanamichi Sakuragi?  
  
- hola... sí así es, nosotras somos Tsubame, Yui, Sakura y la más inteligente de todas, yo, Midori ^^  
  
- vaya... mucho gusto yo soy Ayako y ella es Haruko  
  
- mucho gusto...  
  
- tú hermano me habló mucho sobre ti- le dice Tsubame mientras se acercaba a Haruko- Akagi no me habías dicho que tú hermana era tan linda...  
  
-...- Akagi estaba un poco sonrojado  
  
- muchas gracias...- Haruko también se sonroja  
  
- hermano ahora veo porque es que te ena...- no puede continuar porque Hana le tapa la boca  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Haruko no le hagas caso JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Boing!  
  
- TONTO SOLTA A TSUBAME!!!  
  
- Gori...eso dolió...  
  
- muchas gracias Akagi  
  
- no fue nada, señorita Tsubame  
  
- saben.... Mitsui y Midori son novios- les dice Yui por lo bajo a Ayako y a Haruko  
  
- QUÉ?!?!?!?! CÓMO QUE VOS Y MI HERMANA SON NOVIOS?!?!- Hanamichi casi mata a Mitsui  
  
- tranquilo Sakuragi... - le decía Ryota mientras trataban de alejar Hanamichi de Mitsui  
  
- YUI!!!  
  
- bueno... es verdad o no?  
  
Se sonrojan.  
  
- y no deben ser los únicos- comenta Ayako al darse cuenta de que todos estaban en parejas  
  
- jojojojojo... creo que lo mejor será que vayamos entrando y nos preparemos...  
  
- sí profesor- todos entran, se dirigen al gimnasio donde el equipo de Aino ya estaba practicando  
  
A Shohoku se acerca un chico alto, de cabeza rapada que se parecía a Akagi.  
  
- mucho gusto, ustedes son el equipo de Shohoku, verdad?  
  
- sí, mi nombre es Akagi y soy el capitán  
  
- yo soy Aoi, el capitán del equipo  
  
Luego de esa presentación los chicos de Shohoku se fueron a cambiar para luego precalentar un poco. Mientras ellos se estaban cambiando, las chicas se quedaron junto a Ayako. En eso Yui escucha un:  
  
- psssss! psss!- ella voltea y se da cuenta que provenía desde afuera, sale y allí se encuentra con  
  
- Akito!!!?!?!?  
  
- shh! tonta no grites ¬¬  
  
- lo siento... qué pasa?  
  
- eso es lo que te pregunto.... ayer me quedé con tú hermana y no me dio bolilla.... le pregunté como se llamaba y me dijo que averigüe por mi cuenta, que lo haga como lo había hecho con las demás cosas... sabe que sos vos la que me decís todo?  
  
- no, creo que no.... además por ahora sospecha de Tk  
  
- Tk?!  
  
- sí, él dijo que vos le preguntas sobre ella  
  
- ah... bueno pero él me dijo que te preguntara a vos  
  
- sí ya me di cuenta...¬_¬ pero ahora está allá así que me voy no vaya a ser que nos descubra- le dice mientras intentaba regresar con sus hermanas  
  
- espera!- le dice tomándola del brazo  
  
- qué?  
  
- que onda con ese pibe alto de pelo negro...?  
  
- cuál?  
  
- el que tiene ojos de zorro  
  
- Rukawa?  
  
- no se el nombre, por algo te lo describo... los vi muy juntos cuando llegaron  
  
- mi hermana le habla a cualquiera, no te preocupes por eso  
  
- `_´ me estás diciendo cualquiera....?  
  
- no!!!... pero me voy, por favor  
  
- andá!  
  
Yui regresa con las demás....  
  
- dónde estabas Yui?  
  
- fui a respirar un poco de aire fresco, la verdad esto está muy encerrado  
  
- ah.... bueno pero ahora quedate que ya falta poco para que comience.  
  
Los chicos regresan de cambiarse  
  
- WAAAAAIIIII!!! MITSUI SE VE RE LINDO...  
  
- babosa...¬¬ - le dice por lo bajo Yui  
  
- Yui te escuché!  
  
- bueno es la verdad, mirate estás saltando y gritando... todo el mundo te ve como una loca, controlate un... AHHHH! KOGURE! KOGURE! KOGURE!!!- saltaba por todos lados hasta que él dirige su mirada a dónde estaba ella y le sonríe- Ahhh- suspiro- es re dulce!!!! ^^  
  
- a quién le decías babosa?! ¬¬  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a precalentar en una de las mitades de la cancha mientras en la otra estaba Aino.  
  
- los de Aino son altos... miren quien entró!!!!!- decía Tsubame en voz baja  
  
- quién?- todas miran disimuladamente (o por lo menos a eso ella lo llamaban disimular ^^;;) a dónde estaba Akito. Recién había llegado, con solo poner un pie en la cancha se escuchó:  
  
- AKITO!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! AKITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AKITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VA A GANAR, SÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eran sus admiradoras. De la nada aparecieron en el gimnasio, eran bastantes pero él parecía no importarle demasiado, en eso dirige su vista hasta dónde se encontraban las 4 disimuladas y sonríe.  
  
- es lindo...  
  
- Midori, vos estás de novia con Mitsui  
  
- bueno, no puedo opinar?  
  
- y a vos Sakura, qué te parece, te gusta?  
  
Las tres se dan vuelta para ver a su hermanita  
  
- Sakura? Sakura?- todas miraban para un lado y para el otro, no estaba...  
  
Akito también la buscaba hasta que la encontró, estaba con...  
  
- oye tú qué haces hablando con mí Sakura?!?!?!- se acerco como rayo con cara de pocos amigos  
  
- tonto...  
  
- ... vamos querida Sakura, mejor ve con tus hermanitas y quédate lejos de este chico... se ve peligro ¬¬  
  
- te viste en un espejo?- le responde Rukawa  
  
- oye, te escuché...- lo estaba mirando... en cualquier momento se ponían a pelear, y Rukawa no se pensaba quedar atrás  
  
- este.... Akito? ese era tú nombre verdad?- le pregunta Sakura intentando tranquilizar a los dos chicos  
  
- sí amor?  
  
- me podes soltar?  
  
- lo que quieras... pero luego que estés lejos de ese...  
  
- OYE TÚ A DÓNDE DEMONIOS CREES QUE TE LLEVAS A MI HERMANITA?!?!?!?!- se acerca a ellos Hanamichi gritando como loco.  
  
Akito se da vuelta para encontrarse con Hanamichi. Sakura al verse liberada se aleja del lugar, la verdad parecía ser un lugar bastante peligroso. Los dos se miraban de arriba hacia abajo, tenían miradas que mataban y hasta salían chispas de sus ojos. Había un aire bastante denso, todo el mundo temía por lo que pudiera llegar a suceder.  
  
- Midori, tengo miedo....  
  
- tranquila Yui, no creo que sucede nada malo  
  
- pero Akito es casi tan buscapleitos como Hana- Midori la observa sorprendida- qué? por qué me miras así?  
  
- lo conoces?  
  
- a quién?  
  
- a Akito?  
  
- O_O, creo que metí la pata de nuevo...  
  
- luego hablaremos nosotras dos  
  
Mientras con los dos jóvenes estaban rodeados por una poderosa aura, la de uno era roja mientras que la del otro era verde, ambas de igual poder... se esperaba lo peor, pero se sorprendieron bastante cuando  
  
- hermaniiiiiiiito!!!!!!!!!!!!!- le salta Akito y lo abraza- hermano querido.... tenía muchas ganas de conocerte....  
  
- QUÉ?!?!?!?! ANTES MUERTO... Y EL MUERTO NO VOY A SER YO!!!  
BOING  
  
- ouch Gori porque me pegaste?  
  
- capitán Aoi... porque me pega? y me hace hacer el ridículo enfrente de mi novia y mi nuevo hermano  
  
Los capitanes se llevan a sus respectivos jugadores y en el silencio se escucha  
  
- tontos...  
  
Luego de pasar este pequeño percance el partido dio comienzo. Los titulares de Shohoku fueron los de siempre: Akagi, Mitsui, Ryota, Hanamichi y Rukawa; mientras en el equipo de Aino el equipo titular fueron: Aoi (capitán), Ozamu, Ken, Heiji y Hikaru. Lo que a muchos sorprendía era que Akito no estaba... El partido no fue tan difícil como ellos esperaban, el equipo de Aino era de solo dos jugadores (realmente buenos) y ellos eran Aoi y Ken, los encargados de hacer que no hubiera tanta diferencia en los puntos.  
  
- porque no jugará Akito?- se preguntaba Tsubame  
  
- no lo sé... Sakura anda a preguntarle...- la mandaba Midori  
  
- yo?  
  
- sí, anda  
  
- no quiero  
  
Termina el primer tiempo y todos van a sus respectivos bancos.  
  
- muy bien chicos, hicieron un trabajo espectacular... vamos ganando por 15 puntos- los felicita Ayako  
  
- sí...  
  
Todos se sientan para descansar un poco.  
  
Haruko como siempre, al ver a Rukawa ponía sus ojos en forma de corazoncitos.  
  
- Rukawa, me puedes decir que te pasa...?- le pregunta Ayako  
  
- nada...  
  
- cómo nada? casi no hiciste ningún punto...  
  
- por fin se dan cuenta de que este kitsune es un perdedor... acá el único y gran jugador soy yo: HANAMICHI SAKURAGI JAJAJAJAJA  
  
- hermano... cuántos puntos hiciste?  
  
- .... -_-'... 5  
  
- ah....  
  
- MITSUI! sos un jugador muy talentoso  
  
- MIDOR... ACÁ EL ÚNICO TALENTOSO SOY YO!!!  
  
- callate...  
  
- de acuerdo....U_U'- a veces Hana le tenía miedo a Midori, ella era casi tan fuerte como él y lo podía dejar viendo estrellitas si ella se lo proponía.  
  
Pasa el tiempo de descanso... y los jugadores regresan a la cancha. Hubo cambio por parte de Aino, al campo de juego entró Akito... y otros jugadores, solo quedaron Aoi y Ken  
  
- JAJAJA AHORA QUE ENTRÉ YO, SHOHOKU VA A PERDER!!!!!  
  
- CÓMO DIJISTE???  
  
- HERMANITO, LO LAMENTO MUCHO PERO DIJE LA VERDAD...  
  
- HERMANITO....?!?!?  
  
- tranquilo Sakuragi- todos intentaban calmarlo  
  
- SAKURA, AMOR... LOS PRIMERO PUNTOS SERÁN PARA TÍ...!!!- le decía con cara de tonto  
  
Se forman  
  
- oye kitsune, no sé lo que te está sucediendo... pero más vale que te pongas las pilas  
  
- no molestes... tonto  
  
El partido dio comienzo (nuevamente)  
  
El ritmo había dado un giro de 180°. Parecía que con la entrada de Akito todo había cambiado, y como se lo prometió solo fue cuestión de que el balón llegara a sus manos para que encestara... y dedicárselo a Sakura.  
  
- WAAAAAAAA!!!!!! AKITOOOOOOOO!!- gritaban todas  
  
El partido siguió y lograron alcanzar a Shohoku, siguió un poco más y lo pasó.  
  
- qué pasa Shohoku no pueden más?!- les dijo en tono burlón  
  
- qué?... yo a este lo mato!!!  
  
- Sakuragi, tranquilo....  
  
Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, para todos, y en especial para Sakuragi y Rukawa. El balón era de Akito cuando lo marcó Sakuragi. Estuvieron un rato pero Akito apenas Sakuragi se descuidó se lo pasó a Ken, su compañero de juego, y encestó. Siguieron, Shohoku logró alcanzarlos y pasarlos gracias a...  
  
- QUÉ?!?! ARBITRO.... PERO YO NO HICE NADA....- lo miraba con ojos asesinos  
  
- ahhhh! sáquenlo de encíma....  
  
- Akito tranquilo....- lo trataban de calmar los demás  
  
- PERO CÓMO?!?! ESE OJOS DE ZORRO LO HIZO A PROPÓSITO!!!!!....  
  
Akito le había cometido falta a Rukawa por eso ahora tenía tres tiros a su favor, de los cuales encesta todos. De esa forma Shohoku se pone a la delantera nuevamente.  
  
El partido dio fin y terminaron empatados, gracias a algunas jugadas de Ken y Akito para de Aino y jugadas de Akagi, Mitsui y Rukawa para Shohoku. Ken era compañero de Akito desde jardín de niños, cada uno conocía las mañas del otro y sabía como manejarlo en situaciones extremas. Ken es alto, aunque un poco más bajo que Akito pero muy alegre y divertido, por eso son tan buenos amigos.  
  
- muchas gracias por el juego- se saludan ambos equipos.  
  
Los chicos se fueron a cambiar y las chicas los esperaban afuera.  
  
- yo no pensaba que Hana jugara tan bien...  
  
- es verdad, hay que decirle que es un gran jugador!!!!  
  
- Tsubame, no... después quien lo aguanta, además el único gran jugador acá es mi querido Mitsui...  
  
- babosa  
  
- Yui, vos lo decís de envidiosa porque Kogure no jugó  
  
- ...-_-  
  
- ja  
  
- mala P  
  
Sakura solo observaba discutir a sus hermanas  
  
- Rukawa también jugó muy bien...  
  
- es verdad, Rukawa fue el mejor novato de la secundaria...- comentó Haruko con ojos brilllantes  
  
- de verdad?  
  
- sí, no lo sabías?  
  
- no tenía idea...  
  
- lo que sucede es que Sakura es un poco despistada...- decían sus hermanas  
  
En eso por detrás de Sakura se acerca  
  
-hola..  
  
Se da vuelta para encontrarse con Ken  
  
- Ken... cómo estás?  
  
- bien y vos?  
  
- bien, gracias....  
  
- no sabía que venías Aino, no me dijiste nada?  
  
- jajaja...  
  
Ken conocía a Sakura desde antes que Akito. Se hicieron amigos por una amiga en común y porque compartieron varios campamentos juntos en las colonias de verano.  
  
- AMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se acerca corriendo Akito  
  
Gota de sudor en la cabeza de todos  
  
- Ken? qué haces hablando con mi novia? ¬_¬  
  
- Sakura... vos?  
  
- no!!!! es un mentiroso  
  
- ya me parecía....  
  
- se conocen?  
  
- Akito, a ella la conozco desde hace tiempo...  
  
- y no me la presentaste? si me la hubieras presentado antes... ahora no tendría competencia ¬ ¬  
  
- eh?  
  
- nada...  
  
En eso llegan los chicos  
  
- LLEGA.... qué haces acá??!?!  
  
- hermanito...  
  
- no soy tu hermanito... Sakura, chicas... vamos a casa!!!- comienza a empujar a cada una de sus hermanas.  
  
- hermano... adios Ken  
  
- chau  
  
Se fueron de Aino, Ken despedía a su amiga y cuando se da media vuelta para irse con los demás chicos del equipo  
  
- por qué me lo hiciste, Ken?  
  
- de... de qué hablas Akito?- la verdad la cara de Akito asustaba  
  
- creí que eras mi amigo  
  
- sí lo soy  
  
- pero entonces qué hacías con Sakura...  
  
- pero la saludé, nada más...  
  
- ...- no le creía mucho  
  
- además vos no me dijiste que era Sakura Sakuragi  
  
- no sabía el nombre.... y menos el apellido  
  
- y cómo lo averiguaste?  
  
- su hermana  
  
- de dónde la conoces?  
  
- a quién?  
  
- a Sakura?  
  
- de pasada...  
  
- de pasada?  
  
- sí, fue amor a primera vista... yo iba en mi moto y como no quería más multas decidí detenerme cuando el semáforo lo indicaba, como niñito bueno.. entonces ella cruzó... fue amor a primera vista  
  
- pero solo la viste cruzar?  
  
- sí, y yo le dediqué una de mis sonrisas ganadoras pero nada... así que  
  
- así que, qué?  
  
- la seguí....  
  
- la seguiste?  
  
- sí, si hubiera sido otra chica con una sola sonrisa me hubiera dado su dirección, su teléfono, su mail, su número de documento pero ella ni se inmutó... eso fue lo que me terminó de robarme el corazón...  
  
- ah.... pero parecer no registrarte  
  
- eso es cuestión de tiempo...  
  
- ... claro, creo que mejor me voy...- decía alejándose lentamente  
  
- no!!! ahora que sé que sos su amigo vos me vas a decir todo lo que sabés...  
  
- O_O  
  
- vamos- lo arrastra y se van...  
  
Mientras los chicos de Shohoku - bueno, acá nos separamos...- decía Sakuragi agarrando a todas sus hermanas y poniéndolas detrás de él.  
  
- Hana, yo me voy a ir con Mit....  
  
- NO, AHORA VAMOS A CASA!!!  
  
- qué te pasa, yo hago lo que quiero  
  
- Midori, vamos a casa, sí?- le dice Sakura  
  
- de acuerdo... ahora que me acuerdo tengo una charla pendiente con Yui  
  
- Sakura, tú eres la única que me entiende  
  
Todos se despiden y cada uno sigue su camino. Hanamichi y sus hermanas llegan a casa. Allí estaban sus padres y Takeru.  
  
- cómo les fue?  
  
- muy bien gracias... - todas las chicas subieron las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Mientras Hana se queda un rato ya que le quería sacar información a su hermano sobre Akito pero no logró mucho porque Tk no quería decirle nada, estaba enojado porque no lo invitó.  
  
- mejor voy a descansar... este talentoso tiene que reponer energías... JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
  
Sube a su cuarto y se queda profundamente dormido. A lo contrario de sus hermanas que no paraban de hablar y hablar. Por un lado estaban Midori y Yui encerradas en el cuarto de Midori.  
  
- y de dónde lo conoces?  
  
- me da vergüenza...  
  
- habla!  
  
- bueno, yo como todas mis amigas y muchas otras chicas estaba...- se quedó en silencio por un rato  
  
- estaba?  
  
- enamorada  
  
- ENAMORADA?!?!?!  
  
- sí... pero bajá la voz ¬¬  
  
- bueno, y?  
  
- y nada, un día regresábamos con Sakura y lo vi pero él no me vio a mí sino a Sakura...  
  
- ah... y?  
  
- y nada, recién ahí me registró... aunque solo para que le diga cosas de Sakura...  
  
- ah... pero te sigue gustando?  
  
- no, ahora me gusta Kogure... es re lindo, dulce... ahhhhh, estoy enamorada.  
  
- ya me di cuenta....  
  
- bueno, pero no le cuentes a Sakura  
  
- no, no le cuento nada... don't worry  
  
- gracias  
  
- pero...  
  
- pero qué?- conocía a su hermana, el silencio no iba a ser gratis  
  
- vas atener que hacer el trabajo que me toca a mí durante esta semana  
  
- qué?  
  
- lo que escuchaste, o vos te encargas de limpiar la casa o le cuento a Sakura... ella se va a enojar con vos y no te va a dejar que estés cerca de ella  
  
- .... de acuerdo, si no queda otra  
  
- muy bien  
  
Pasaron los días, y una mañana temprano Rukawa se dirigía a entrenar en la cancha de parque, como todos los días. Cuando estaba llegando escuchó ladridos... y en eso le salta encima un perro color miel y le lame el rostro, además de hacerlo caer de su bicicleta, esta vez él no se había estrellado contra nada iba con sus ojos bien abiertos y estaba asombrado de sí mismo de casi llegar sin estrellarse en ningún lado... había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
  
- Miki!!!!!!!!!!- su dueña le llamaba, la perra la obedece y se acerca a ella.- Rukawa!! estás bien?  
  
- ...- Rukawa abre los ojos para encontrarse con Sakura- sí  
  
- me alegro.... lo siento mucho, Miki todavía es muy juguetona....  
  
- es tuya?  
  
- sí....- le dice mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie- se llama Miki  
  
- ah...  
  
- qué haces por acá?- mira el reloj- es muy temprano... mi hermano dice que lo único que haces es dormir...  
  
- ....  
  
- ah!!! toma....- le dice sacando algo de su mochila  
  
- qué?  
  
- me habías dicho si te prestaba el CD? o no?  
  
- sí  
  
- bueno, toma...  
  
- gracias... después te lo doy  
  
- no te hagas problema, si querés dáselo a mí hermano  
  
- .... =_=  
  
- tenés razón, mejor me lo das a mí... pero cuídalo, es mi favorito...  
  
- sí...- lo guarda en su mochila  
  
En eso un gran perro negro aparece, corría por todo el parque y detrás de él un chico - PERRO DESOBEDIENTE, ESPERÁ!!!!! VOLVÉ PARA ACÁ.......!!!!!!!!- era Akito- DEMONIO!!!!!!!! VOLVÉ!!!!!!!  
  
En eso el perro se detiene en seco y Akito detrás de él.  
  
- Sakura! hola... que casualidad  
  
- hola... es tuyo?- dice agachándose a acariciar el perro negro  
  
- sí, es mío... es lindo, no?  
  
- sí... me encantan los perros ^^  
  
- [eso yo ya lo sé... jejejeje ^^]  
  
- cómo se llama?  
  
- Demonio... lindo nombre no?  
  
- *_* sí... supongo- se pone de pie- bueno me tengo que ir... adiós Demonio... Rukawa, Akito... vamos Miki- comienza a correr y detrás de ella Miki  
  
- aaaarghhh... Rukawa qué haces aquí?  
  
- qué te importa?- se da media vuelta y sigue su camino  
  
Akito lo observa retirarse y luego mira a Demonio  
  
- con lo que me dijo Ken va a ser suficiente para que Sakura se enamore de mí... menos mal que le pude sacar información... verdad Demonio?...- mira para todos lados- Demonio? Demonio?... no, de nuevo U_U...- el perro negro se había ido corriendo mientras Akito había estado hablando solo. 


	3. Una vieja amiga

Nota: ( ) mis comentarios [ ] pensamiento de los personajes  
  
Capítulo III: Una vieja amiga  
  
Ya era algo frecuente que las hermanas de Hanamichi asistieran a los entrenamientos del equipo. Según ellas iban a ver a su hermanito preferido, y este les creyó... hasta que se dio cuenta de la realidad.  
  
- oigan ustedes me mintieron! Me dijeron que me iban a ver a mí pero en realidad los van a verlos a ellos!... me están escuchando? Midori, Tsubame y Yui, no quiero que vuelvan a ir a mis entrenamientos nunca más!  
  
- lo que mis orejitas lindas acaban de escuchar es cierto, Hanamichi Sakuragi?!?! Podes repetir lo que acabas de decir?!  
  
- lo que escucharon... que no quiero que vayan a mis entrenamientos nunca más porque ustedes son unas babosa que solo me usan de excusa para ir a ver al Gori, a cuatro ojos y a Mitsui!!!!!  
  
- Chicas, escucharon lo que Hami dijo... cómo podes pensar que tus hermanitas, las que siempre te defendieron, te cuidaban de chiquito, te consolaban cuando las chicas te rechazaban o te ayudaban con la tarea pueden hacer semejante cosa???...- entre sollozos- realmente Hana nos decepcionaste.... waaaaaaaaaaa!!!!- (Midori siempre fue un poquito exagerada para este tipo de cosas).  
  
- Mido... no llores... no quise decirlo de esa manera... este.... este....- una de las cosas que Hanamichi nunca pudo soportar era ver a sus hermanas llorar, era uno de sus puntos débiles- s....s....si quieren pueden seguir yendo a mis entrenamientos  
  
- de acuerdo!! n_n- le responde Midori con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
- oye!... no estabas llorando hace no menos de 30 segundos?! ¬_¬  
  
- Hami, hermanito... piénsalo de esta manera, si nosotras seguimos yendo, seguimos viendo a Haruko y si la seguimos viendo...  
  
- si la siguen viendo... qué?  
  
- podemos seguir diciéndole lo cariñoso, amable, generoso, amistoso y lindo que eres ^ ^- le dijo Tsubame  
  
- de verdad?!- con brillito en sus ojitos  
  
- ajá...  
  
- oye Tsubame, no creo que haya que mentirle a Haruko... de todos modos llegará algún día a la verdad y se dará cuenta de que Hana es todo lo contrario  
  
....- Hana se deprimió  
  
- Midori no seas así con Hami.... no le hagas caso, sabes que a ella le gusta molestarte... además tú si eres así, verdad Yui?- pero no obtiene respuesta- verdad, Yui?  
  
-....  
  
- VERDAD YUI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!- le pregunta un poco desesperada al no escuchar respuesta de su hermana  
  
- sí... es verdad...  
  
- era un chiste Hana los 6 sabemos que detrás de toda esa fachada de chico problemático tenés tú corazoncito, nosotras nos encargamos de Haruko... pero tú nos tienes que dejar ir a tus entrenamientos... ok?  
  
- de acuerdo- les responde resignado al ver que no podría contra sus hermanas.  
  
- muy bien!  
  
Todas abrazan Hana, y por detrás los abraza Takeru  
  
- yo también los quiero hermanitos... a pesar de que me traten mal y tengan secretos entre ustedes 5  
  
- nene, no ves que estamos abrazando a Hana... vos andáte!  
  
- Yui, por qué siempre me tratas así? ;_;- ella solo se limita a sacarle la lengua - le voy a contar a mamá.... MAMITA, YUI ME SACÓ OTRA VEZ LA LENGUA!!!!!!!- se fue corriendo con portafolio en mano.  
  
Mientras en un departamento se encontraba un muchacho escuchando música sentado en su sillón favorito, a su lado había un pequeño gatito negro... el joven acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota, una y otra vez mientras este dormía, aunque se despierta al sentir que las caricias se detienen. Ambos se observan, Rukawa se podía ver reflejado en las pupilas azuladas de Shao Lin, era algo que siempre le gusto.  
  
- por fin despiertas Shao Lin  
  
- miauu- obtiene como respuesta mientras se desperezaba  
  
- no sé que me sucede... con ella me siento tranquilo, no es como las demás... me siento tan bien como cuando estoy contigo...- Se pone de pie, camina por el living y en la mesa puede ver que todavía tenía el CD que Sakura le había prestado.  
  
- creo que mejor será que se lo regrese- lo toma en sus manos, se pone una campera y sale.  
  
Camina por un rato y cuando se da cuenta ya se encontraba frente de la casa de la familia Sakuragi.  
  
- [qué hago acá? ... mejor me voy]  
  
Se da media vuelta para regresar a su casa pero para su sorpresa se encuentra frente a frente con ella.  
  
- hola- lo saluda  
  
- ... hola  
  
- qué haces por acá?  
  
- este... venía a traerte esto- le extiende el CD  
  
- ahh... ya lo escuchaste?  
  
- sí  
  
- te gustó?  
  
- sí  
  
- no lo querés por más tiempo? por mi no hay drama  
  
- no- era frío y cortante pero por más que intentaba cambiar no podía... ambos estaban nerviosos, esa situación los incomodaba- igual... gracias- logró agregar.  
  
- no hay de que- lo guarda en el bolso que traía  
  
Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.  
  
- queres...- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose mutuamente, de nuevo silencio hasta que esta vez ella se animó a preguntar.  
  
- decías algo Rukawa?  
  
- no, habla vos...  
  
- este, bueno...queres pasar?  
  
- está tú hermano?  
  
- no lo sé, estuve entrenando pero supongo que sí  
  
- entonces no creo que sea lo más conveniente...  
  
- es verdad...vos qué ibas a decir?  
  
- nada.... ya no importa  
  
- queres que vayamos a otro lado.... capaz... capaz a tomar algo?  
  
- como quieras  
  
- entonces espérame que voy a dejar el bolso - recibió como respuesta un asentamiento con la cabeza, solo le tomó unos minutos para estar de regreso con Rukawa  
  
- a dónde vamos?- le preguntó  
  
- no sé  
  
- entonces elijo yo... veamos- ponía carita de pensar y pensar- ya sé! vamos a tomar algo a Danny's, queres?  
  
- ... como quieras  
  
Durante el camino no hablaron mucho... ninguno entendía que sucedía, el otro día hablaban lo más tranquilos pero ahora era diferente.  
  
- mi hermano siempre viene acá con sus amigos- intenta romper el hielo Sakura  
  
- ah....- entran y se sientan en una de las mesas que estaba junto a la pared, ordenaron lo que iban a comer. A pesar del silencio, la tensión fue disminuyendo y poco a poco comenzaron a hablar de esto y de aquello. El tiempo se pasó rápidamente y ni cuenta se dieron hasta que vieron el reloj de la pared.  
  
- O_O es re tarde!!! me tengo que ir, sino mañana no me levanta nadie para el partido  
  
- partido?- le pregunta Rukawa mientras salían del local  
  
- sí... mañana mi preparatoria tiene partido, y me van a ir a ver mis hermanos, tus compañeros de equipo, Ayako y creo que Haruko... pero a mí me parece que van más para ir a ver a mis hermanas o para ir a ver a tus amigos, depende el caso... o sea solo soy una excusa ^ ^  
  
- ah..  
  
- vas a venir a verme?  
  
- yo?  
  
- sí, vos  
  
- no lo sé...  
  
- dale, después podemos ir a comer todos juntos- no obtuvo respuesta por lo cual decidió seguir insistiendo- bueno te voy a estar esperando...- le sonríe  
  
- de acuerdo- no le agradaba la idea pero por más que quiso decir que no, le salió todo lo contrario  
  
- genial!!!!! ^ ^- La acompañó hasta su casa y luego regreso a su departamento.  
  
En la casa de Sakura todos la estaban esperando, era un poco tarde pero casi todos estaban tranquilos porque Yui la vio que se fue con Rukawa y le contó a Tsubame, esta le contó a Midori y así sucesivamente. Se fue formando una especie de cadena, pero más que cadena terminó siendo un teléfono descompuesto  
  
- dónde está Sakura, querida?- preguntó el señor Sakuragi  
  
- según me dijo Tk, que a la vez le contó una de las chicas, Sakura se fue a una cita amorosa con uno de los compañeros de Hami ^ ^... me recuerda mis épocas de juventud... jojojojo parece que nuestra pequeñita tiene novio... ah! Pero me pidieron que no le digamos a Hami, parece que este chico Rukawa no le cae muy bien, aunque no entiendo porque... a mí parece un chico muy apuesto y según dicen es muy buen deportista...n_n... así que shhhhhh!  
  
- ah...no te preocupes yo no se lo diré ^^ ... tú se lo dijiste- señala a su derecha, donde se encontraba Hanamichi, blanco como una hoja. En eso escuchan la puerta cerrarse, Sakura había regresado, fue rápido hacia donde ella se encontraba.  
  
- dónde estabas Sakura? dime que no es verdad lo que dicen ellos... dime que no te fuiste en una cita amorosa con Rukawa? Dime que no son novios!!!!- le decía con gran frustración en su rostro.  
  
- ....- estaba roja como tomate- quién...quién dijo eso?- los dos se pusieron a pensar y rápidamente se les vino a la cabeza una sola persona- Midori!!!  
  
Luego de que casi matan a Midori por la mentira que había dicho, Sakura se fue a su cuarto (el que comparte con Yui) y se durmió .  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sakura y Yui se levantaron temprano, debían ir antes para pre calentar con el equipo. Así que luego de tener un generoso desayuno partieron rumbo a Takuhoku (la preparatoria de las hermanas Sakuragi)  
  
Más tarde, los demás se encontraron allá, se ubicaron en las gradas y desde allí vieron salir a Sakura, a Yui y a las demás chicas del equipo.  
  
- dinos Hanamichi qué deporte practica tú hermana?  
  
- cómo era que se llamaba...?- piensa y piensa pero no recordaba el nombre  
  
- no pienses tanto Hana que se te quema la única neurona que posees...  
  
- Midori...!!!!!!  
  
- el deporte que practica Sakura es Handball- responde Tsubame para cambiar de tema  
  
- Handball?!?  
  
- Sí  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhh... - le responden todos aunque no entendieron mucho  
  
En eso llega Rukawa que se sienta junto de ellos  
  
- Rukawa!?!?!?!?!?!?!... qué haces aquí?  
  
- vine a ver el partido...- todos quedaron sorprendidos con la respuesta  
  
- oye zorro tonto, a ti nadie te invitó...  
  
En eso un balón cae en la cabeza de Sakuragi  
  
- quién se atrevió a golpear a este talentoso?!?!?!?!- preguntaba mientras buscaba al responsable hasta que lo encontró  
  
- hermanito, no lo molestes.... yo lo invité... ahora pásame la pelota, sí?  
  
Midori se la lanza, ya que Hanamichi no lo iba a hacer  
  
- gracias Midori- regresa con sus compañeras de equipo.  
  
Por otro lado ven que llegan las chicas de la preparatoria contraria... Nanki.  
  
- ya llegaron... arghhh! yo quería jugar!!!!!! ;_;  
  
- de qué hablas Midori?- le pregunta Ayako  
  
- es que yo juego en el equipo, soy titular...  
  
- y por qué no estás en el equipo?- le pregunta Haruko quien había permanecida desapercibida por Hana por estar controlando a sus hermanas.  
  
- lo que sucede es que Midori es la que más se parece en todos los aspectos a Hana y bueno Ayumi le aconsejó que por esta vez no jugara, por el bien del equipo...- le respondió Tsubame  
  
- se parece a Hanamichi?!  
  
- es que es un poco tosca al jugar ^^U - le aclara nuevamente Tsubame  
  
- ese árbitro era un mentiroso... yo no le pegué a nadie... waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- se pone a llorar en lo brazos de Mitsui, quien no desaprovecha la oportunidad ya que Hana estaba ubicado en la otro punta.  
  
- OYE MITSUI, SÁCALES TÚS MANOS DE ENCIMA A MÍ HERMANA!!!  
  
Ninguno de los dos le hacía caso, y Hana ya estaba rojo de rabia.  
  
- shhhhhhh! tranquilos... que ya están haciendo sorteo- Ayako trataba de tranquilizar el ambiente  
  
En la cancha, el árbitro les da a elegir cara o seca. La capitana de Nanki elige cara y a la de Takuhoku le queda ceca que fue el lado que salió y por eso eligieron tener la pelota.  
  
- Yui no va a entrar?  
  
- no... Yui solo es suplente... y lo mejor será que no entre... ella no es muy buena jugadora  
  
- y para qué entró en el equipo entonces?!?!- era una duda que les rondaba en la cabeza de todos y Ayako fue la vocera.  
  
- para estar cerca de Sakura...  
  
El partido dio comienzo. Como las chicas de Takuhoku tenían en su poder el balón, las chicas de Nanki se formaron a la defensiva. Los pases fueron y vinieron entre ellas hasta que lograron un hueco para que Sakura anotara gol. Todos gritaron de alegría (las alumnas de Takuhoku y simpatizantes)  
  
- muy bien Sakura!- le gritaba Hana a su hermanita- así se hace!!! Jajajajajaja no hay duda de que eres hermana de este talentoso.  
  
Las chicas de Nanki observaron a Sakura  
  
- es ella?  
  
- quién se encargará de marcarla?!  
  
Todas se miran, y de las 7 una responde  
  
- yo me encargo...  
  
- estás segura?  
  
- claro  
  
- de acuerdo.  
  
Por el momento el balón era de Nanki. El equipo local se formó en defensa para esperar que llegaran las atacantes. De la misma manera que las chicas de Takuhoku, Nanki buscaba hacer un lugar. Allí estaba, entre la jugadora número 8 y 5 de Takuhoku. Sakumi (la jugadora que se comprometió detener a Sakura) recibe el pase, tres pasos, salto y lanza pero de la nada aparece Sakura que hace desviar el balón.  
  
- casi...- dice Sakura mirando el balón y a la arquera que lo iba a buscar.  
  
***En la gradas.  
  
- MUY BIEN SAKURA!!! ESA ES MI HERMANA!!!!!  
  
- tranquila Midori, recuerda, debes comportarte... eres una señorita- le reclamaba Tsubame  
  
Sakura mira a dónde estaban todos, los saluda y les sonríe... Sakumi observa a las personas que se encontraban en las gradas (aunque no era la única ya que todos eran muy escandalosos y llamaban bastante la atención ^^;;) y de todos logra reconocer a alguien, a alguien que no veía desde hace muuuuuuucho tiempo  
  
- los conoces?  
  
- qué?  
  
- te estoy preguntando si conoces a todos los que están allá?- señala el lugar  
  
- sí... - le responde Sakura  
  
- a tooooooddddddooooooooooos?!  
  
- sí... por qué?- no pudieron seguir ya que el partido siguió con su curso.  
  
Ya se estaban a mitad del primer tiempo y el marcador era 6-5 a favor de Nanki... pero pronto lo igualó Takuhoku.  
  
***Suena el silbato***  
  
- qué pasa árbitro?  
  
- falta por parte de la jugadora n°7 de Nanki para jugadora n°20 de Takuhoku... tiro libre.  
  
La falta había sido de Sakumi para Sakura, así que ahora tenían un tiro libre, que no lo desaprovecharon.  
  
Claramente se podían distinguir muy buenas jugadoras de ambos equipos. Sin duda Ayumi era muy buena y por algo era la capitana de Takuhoku, no solo era buena en lo práctico sino que también tenía técnica y sabía como dirigir a las chicas de su equipo pero claro que para ello también necesitaba que ellas pusieran de su parte. De su equipo también se podía destacar a Sakura, que a pesar de estar jugando por primera vez en un partido contra otra preparatoria lo hacía muy bien... Mientras que por parte del otro equipo la que más se destacaba era Sakumi, era veloz y sabía aprovechar cada error de las chicas del equipo contrario. En este partido no estaba jugando con su 100% y subestimó mucho al equipo contrario, sobre todo a Sakura. El balón lo tenía Sakumi, iba dribleando, estaba sola pero en eso llega Sakura, se detiene. La marcaba muy bien pero en eso se logra escapar de la defensa ya que todavía los movimientos de Sakura eran un poco lentos, sigue driblenado hasta que...  
  
***Suena el silbato nuevamente***  
  
- doble pique...  
  
- qué?  
  
- dribleó más de una vez...  
  
- no es cierto!- tenía al árbitro agarrado de la camisa  
  
- sí lo es!!!!!... compórtese jugadora o la expulso!- Sakumi lo tuvo que soltar y hacerle caso  
  
Por fin, el primer tiempo había llegado a su fin, los dos equipos se encontraban empatados. Todos bajaron para estar con Sakura.  
  
- toma hermanita!  
  
- gracias Yui- le recibe la toalla y la botella de agua.  
  
- jugaste muy bien Sakura!!! ^^ sin dudas serás casi tan buena como yo... jajajajajajaja!!! Aunque claro nunca nadie logrará igualarme  
  
- gracias Midori... creo ^^;;  
  
- claro, para igualarla solo te falta mandar a las contrarias al hospital- le dice una persona por detrás  
  
- Ayumi...capitana... este... jejejeje  
  
- igual casi ya no eres necesaria, con que entrenemos un poco más a Sakura ya ni harás falta creo que lo más conveniente va a ser que dejes el equipo  
  
- O_O qué?!?!?!- dice Midori  
  
- y antes que me olvide, Sakura creo que lo mejor será que te quedes fuera, me di cuenta de que la encargada en marcarte es Sakumi...  
  
- y?  
  
- ella juega desde hace más tiempo que tú... y te podes llegar a lastimar  
  
- no... por favor, yo quiero seguir jugando- estaba tratando de convencer a Ayumi cuando escucharon  
  
- KAEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!- todos miran hacia el lugar de donde provenía tal grito y se encuentran con Rukawa y una chica sobre su espalda- NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYA ENCONTRADO ACÁ!!!!!!!- la chica lo estaba ahorcando y además ya habían caído al suelo.  
  
Rukawa intentaba ponerse de pie pero era imposible con la chica sobre él.  
  
- quién demonios...?!?!  
  
Se logra levantar y ve a un costado a la chica que le había saltado encima.  
  
- Kaede, cómo estás? qué haces por acá?  
  
- te conozco?- le pregunta un poco extrañado pero con su tono frío habitual  
  
- ... jajajaja, siempre tan gracioso... soy yo, Sakumi!  
  
- Sakumi?... ?_?  
  
- sí...  
  
- no te conozco...- se da media vuelta, dándole la espalda.  
  
- KAEDE RUKAWA!!!!!!!! SABES MUY BIEN QUE ODIO QUE LA GENTE ME DEN LA EPALDA!!!!!, MÍRAME....- ahora si la recordaba... era Sakumi, se da vuelta y la mira de nuevo, Cómo se pudo haber olvidado? seguía igual...  
  
- ya me acordé  
  
- sabía que me recordarías, como olvidar los bonitos momentos que pasamos juntos- lo abrasa fuerte  
  
Todos observaban sorprendidos la escena. Luego de separarse de su querido Rukawa  
  
- óyeme Sakura, yo me voy a encargar de marcarte así que te recomiendo que aproveches y salgas del partido...  
  
- Oye niña tú no eres nadie para amenazar a mi Sakura- le dice Akito quien apareció de la nada  
  
- tú quién demonios eres para hablarme de esa manera?!?!  
  
- no te importa :P  
  
Los dos comienzan a discutir, como dos niños pequeños.  
  
El partido continuó. Fue mucho más intenso y dinámico que el primer tiempo pero termina con la victoria a favor de Nanki, aunque con una leve diferencia.  
  
Todas se saludan y se van a cambiar.  
  
- pobre Sakura, de seguro está muy triste. Tendré que acompañarla y hacer algo para levantarle los ánimos, tu qué piensas Ken?  
  
- .... no entiendo qué hago yo acá U_U''  
  
- eres mi amigo y me acompañas...- estaban esperando junto a los demás a que salieran las chicas.  
  
- ahí vienen!!!!- dijo Haruko  
  
- Sakura!  
  
- hola...  
  
- no te preocupes, jugaste muy bien  
  
- sí.... gracias, Midori U_U  
  
En eso también salen las chicas de Nanki  
  
- Kaede! mes estabas esperando? ^^  
  
- ...no  
  
- qué?! dijiste algo!?... no te escuché, dijiste sí... verdad?!- lo mira  
  
- ....sí- responde resignado, si le tenía que tener miedo a una persona, esa era a Sakumi...  
  
- son tus amigos?- él no le responde- hola, muchos gusto... mi nombre es Sakumi y soy amiga de Kaede  
  
- amiga de ese zorro antisocial?  
  
- a quién le decís zorro antisocial? Kaede es dulce y amable- y por lo bajo agrega- cuando quiere...  
  
- o sea nunca ¬¬- le dice Hana  
  
- .... y vos quién sos?  
  
- cómo es posible que todavía haya gente que no me conozca?! Bueno, no importa: yo soy el super talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi... jajajajajaja, estoy seguro que habrás escuchado mi nombre alguna vez  
  
- ¬_¬ nop, nunca.  
  
- QUÉ?!?! cómo es posible que no conozcas o hayas escuchado hablar del talentoso?  
  
- ni que fueras mi querido y adorado Kaede para que te tuviera que conocer todo el mundo! Además me pareces un creído y sobre todo un tonto...:P  
  
- oye... eres una niña irrespetuosa!!!!- comenzaron a discutir, mientras los demás los observaban pero no se atrevían a intervenir.  
  
- Tiene carácter fuerte.... jejeje.... digo si se anima a discutir con Hanamichi y lo controla a Rukawa... - dijo Ryota mientras los demás le daban la razón. Vuelven a mirar a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban discutiendo-... parecen dos niños ^^ ;;  
  
Mientras los que discutían:  
  
- niña, así que recuerda el nombre de este talentoso... jajajajajajaja!!!!!  
  
-...- le saca la lengua de nuevo  
  
- oye... - le comenzó a discutir de nuevo pero ella no le hizo mucho caso y se dirigió hacia su querido Rukawa  
  
- vamos Kaede, te invito a casa- le dice mientras lo arrastraba  
  
- chau Rukawa! que la pases bien con tú amiguita y no te preocupes que nadie te va a extrañar- dice Akito  
  
Todos los siguen con la mirada hasta que desaparecen  
  
- amiga de ese zorro tenía que ser para ser tan ignorante y no conocerme a mí... al talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi!!!!  
  
- la verdad.... me recordó mucho a ti Hami  
  
- Tsubame.... no me compares... soy único e irrepetible.  
  
- por suerte ¬_¬- dice Akagi  
  
- Gori, dijiste algo?  
  
- no, nada  
  
Luego de organizar todo, se van todos juntos a tomar algo por ahí y comentar la aparición de esta chica.  
N/A: antes que nada tengo que aclarar que Sakumi es en honor a mi querida amiga Yumi, quien sea dicho de paso me ayudó a planearle el carácter ^^... y tb quiero agradecerle a Ai, quien me ayudó a elegirle el nombre ^^ (yo estaba nula U_U), por eso y porque me ayuda con la historia :P así que a partir de este capítulo y todos los demás van a ir dedicados a vos ^^. Gracias chicas ^______^ 


	4. Planes

Nota:  
  
( ) mis comentarios [ ] pensamientos de los personajes.  
  
Capítulo IV: Planes  
  
Los días volvieron a pasar. El equipo de Shohoku seguía con su entrenamiento, a los cuales comenzó a ir Sakumi porque quería alentar a su querido Rukawa.  
  
- Kaede!!!!!!!!- le hacía señas y lo saludaba  
  
- ....- él solo simulaba no haberla visto  
  
- HOLA!!!! KAEDE AQUÍ!!!! MÍRAME! MÍRAME!! ACÁ!!!- había comenzado a saltar y a hacerle señas con los brazos para que Rukawa le prestara atención... un poquito aunque sea.  
  
- Oye Rukawa, saluda a tú amiguita... jajajajajajajajaja!!!- le dice Sakuragi mientras corría (estaban dando vueltas a la cancha)  
  
- tonto... - mira para otro lado, se adelanta y ve que también se encontraban las hermanas de Sakuragi, quienes miraban a Sakumi de reojo..  
  
- que niña más escandalosa...¬¬- decía Midori a sus hermanas, quienes también la observaban y gotitas de sudor corrían por su rostros.  
  
- es muy... muy.... cómo lo puedo decir, energética?- dice Yui  
  
- eso ya me di cuenta, lleva gritando más de 15'! bueno... espero que se le acaben las baterías...  
  
Siguen observando el entrenamiento. Los chicos eran increíbles, cada día jugaban mucho mejor.  
  
- ya comenzó el partido? no puede ser... llegué tarde U_U  
  
- hola Haruko!!!!!- la saludan todas  
  
- hola chicas...  
  
En los ojitos de Midori y Tsubame había un brillito especial, algo que apareció apenas vieron a la hermana menor del capitán Akagi.  
  
- HARUKO! cómo estás?  
  
- bien...  
  
- que bueno, nos alegra que te encuentres bien... verdad Tsubame?  
  
- sí ^^  
  
- oye es verdad que tú le enseñaste a nuestro hermanito lo básico sobre el basketball?  
  
- ... algo...  
  
- no seas modesta él nos dice que si no hubiera sido por vos nunca hubiera conocido el basketball  
  
- ... creo que es un poco exagerado  
  
- sabes, nos sorprende bastante como nuestro querido Hami hace lo que tú le dices o aconsejas, ni siquiera a nosotras nos hace tanto caso...  
  
- Midori, eso es porque Hana la quiere mucho ^ ^  
  
- es verdad, porque él te re quiere ... y tú?- las dos hermanas se miran y aguardaban con grandes ansias a la respuesta de Haruko - este... bueno...- estaba muy nerviosa a pesar de no saber las verdaderas intenciones de las dos hermanas Sakuragi  
  
- tú...  
  
- qué sientes por Hana?!?!- completa Midori  
  
- yo? ^^;;  
  
Mientras no muy lejos de allí, observando la escena.  
  
- pobre Haruko, las chicas no la van a dejar hasta que logren que salga con Hami- le decía Yui a Sakura  
  
- VAMOS KAEDE, TÚ PUEDES!!!!! DETÉN A ESE PELIRROJO CON CARA DE TONTO!!!!- alentaba Sakumi a su Kaede aunque ese comentario no pasó desapercibido por las hermanas de Sakuragi... bueno, por una de ellas en especial  
  
- OYE!!! CÓMO LE DIJISTE A MÍ HERMANO?!?!- salta Midori  
  
- mng?- la mira- dije pelirrojo con cara de tonto...  
  
- cómo?!?!?!  
  
- pelirrojo cara de tonto, querés que te lo repita más lento?... pe-li-rro- jo con ca-ra de ton-to  
  
Midori ya estaba a punto de estallar y todos sabían eso, el juego se había detenido y todos las observaban, algo tenían que hacer... Todos temían por lo que Midori pudiera llegar a hacerle a Sakumi  
  
- Hamamichi detén a tú hermana!!!!!- Ayako estaba desesperada  
  
- Por qué yo? además me está defendiendo a mí ^^- le responde y mirando de reojo a Mitsui- que vaya su noviecito- agrega a lo que Mitsui se pone rojo como tomate- aunque, mejor... ahora que lo pienso yo me hago cargo  
  
Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas. Entonces la voz de Sakuragi se escucha en medio del silencio del gimnasio  
  
- Así que te vas con tú novia Naoko, este fin de semana largo...Mitsui- lo dice bastante fuerte cosa que Midori pueda escuchar y con una sonrisita en su rostro.  
  
- O_O'' oh oooooooh!- Mitsui ya se la venía venir  
  
- QUÉ??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?- Midori se da vuelta y busca con mirada asesina a su "novio"  
  
Mientras Sakumi se cambia de lugar por las dudas.  
  
- HISASHI CÓMO ES ESO QUE TENÉS OTRA NOVIA?!?!?! CÓMO QUE TE VAS DE VACACIONES CON ELLA?- le da tal golpe que lo deja viendo estrellitas por un buen rato, ni en sus peleas de chico problemático le dieron semejante golpe.  
  
Mientras algunos atendían a Mitsui y lo llevaban a la enfermería, las chicas intentaban explicarle a Midori que eso era una mentira de Sakuragi para que ella no golpeara a Sakumi.  
  
- HANA!!!!  
  
Mientras que para suerte de Haruko, por este pequeño inconveniente se vio liberada de tener que responder esa pregunta ^^.  
  
Finalmente el entrenamiento puedo darse por terminado luego de algunas interrupciones ^^''  
  
- bueno, ahora a dónde vamos?  
  
- a casa, a dónde creen que van a ir?!?!  
  
- Hami, que aburrido!!!!  
  
- No señor, yo soy su hermano mayor y vamos todos a casa  
  
- No sos mi hermano mayor....- le dice Midori  
  
- Pero el de Sakura sí! JAJAJAJAJA ahora vamos  
  
- No es justo- le replica Yui  
  
Igualmente luego de hacerle caritas, lo lograron convencer. Todos fueron a tomar algo, hasta Sakumi ya que no iba a dejar que ninguna de las hermanas de Hanamichi se le acercara a su adorado Rukawa, sobre todo esa tal llamada Sakura. Por alguna razón su Kaede se demostraba muy amigable, a su manera, con ella. Cuando extrañamente todo estaba tranquilo, ninguno se peleaba o algo por el estilo alguien aparece:  
  
- HOLA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakuragi reconocía esa voz, y sus hermanas también, al igual que todos los demás.  
  
- mira Sakura es Akito!- le decía Yui muy emocionada  
  
- querida Sakura, te fui a buscar a tú casa y Tk me dijo que no se encontraban, que de seguro los encontraría aquí...  
  
- Midori recordarme matar a Tk cuando lleguemos- le dice Hanamichi  
  
- no te preocupes Hami, yo te ayudo- le responde mientras bebía un poco de su gaseosa  
  
Akito, como si nada se sentó junto a ellos y ordenó algo para comer y tomar. Hanamichi lo estaba por golpear pero Akagi lo calmó de un golpe en la cabeza, y de esa forma logró quedarse en el molde. Al rato llegó Ken, quien lo había estado esperando afuera pero se ve que Akito se había olvidado...  
  
- Ken porque no te quedas con nosotros?- le invita Sakura  
  
- gracias Sakura, pero no quiero molestar  
  
- no molestas, además cuanto más seamos mejor ^^ - le responde Ayako  
  
- bueno, muchas gracias- se sienta aunque un poco tímido a diferencia de su mejor amigo.  
  
- Sakura xq no me invitaste para que me sentara ;_;  
  
Hablando de esto y aquello hasta que Haruko preguntó qué pensaban hacer en este fin de semana largo.  
  
- Mitsui se va con su novia Nao... OUCH!!!!!! QUIÉN ME PEGÓ- no pudo terminar Hanamichi  
  
Ninguno parecía tener planeado nada, por eso Midori y Tsubame hablaron - bueno.. ejem, ejem... nosotras dos estuvimos pensando en algo  
  
Todos las miraban  
  
- quieren que les contemos?  
  
- hablen...- les dejo Ryota antes de dar el último bocado a su hamburguesa  
  
- de acuerdo, quieren ir de campamento?  
  
- campamento? eso es cosa de niños- dice Hanamichi a lo cuál los Mitsui y Ryota le dan la razón  
  
- de acuerdo, ustedes no quieren ir? muy bien... tú qué dices Akagi?- le pregunta Tsubame- necesitamos de alguien fuerte para que nos ayude  
  
- este...creo... creo que podría ir, total no tengo nada que hacer  
  
- genial, y tú Haruko?  
  
- yo también quiero ir!  
  
- genial!!!!!- le dice Midori mientras veía de reojo a Hanamichi  
  
- este... Ha... Ha...haruko?  
  
- y tú Ayako?  
  
- hace mucho que no voy de campamento, y además me encantan, cuenten conmigo  
  
- A..Ayako!- Ryota no lo podía creer.  
  
- Kogure tú irás?  
  
- claro, yo también  
  
- muy bien!!!!! Que suerte la pasaremos bomba...  
  
- oigan... nosotros podemos ir?- preguntaba Akito con una carita de perrito abandonado a lo que ninguna le pudo decir que no- GRACIAS!!!!!!!! no te preocupes Sakura yo te protegeré!  
  
- gracias... supongo  
  
- yo paso...- dice Ken pero Akito lo mira con su mirada asesina- aunque creo que mejor voy, verdad? ^ ^  
  
-sí, creo que sí  
  
- OIGAN USTEDES DOS NO PUEDEN IR!!!!!  
  
- por qué no pueden? ellos si quieren ir, van... y los que no quieren, no van.... P  
  
- Rukawa, tú quieres ir?- le pregunta Tsubame  
  
- yo?... mmmm....- mira a dónde estaba Sakura y también Akito por alguna razón no le gustaba verlos juntos- sí  
  
Todos al escuchar las respuestas quedaron O_O, hasta él mismo  
  
- de acuerdo... entonces somos  
  
- YO TAMBIÉN VOY!!!!!!!!!!!! - dice Sakumi, no iba a dejar que "su" Ru pase un fin de semana largo con las hermanas de Hanamichi  
  
- de acuerdo, tú también puedes venir, cuantos más seamos mejor ^^- le responde Tsubame dedicándole una de sus más dulces sonrisas  
  
- ... gracias- dentro de todas las hermanas de Sakuragi la que mejor le caía era ella.  
  
- bueno, ahora sí, somos: Midori, Yui, Sakura, Akito, Ken, Rukawa, Sakumi, Akagi, Kogure, Ayako, Haruko....mmmm.... TK porque va a ser quien nos va a llevar.... y yo ^^  
  
- sí, somos suficientes...  
  
Los chicos no sabían como pedirles para ir  
  
- este... Midori, amor.... creo que mejor te acompaño  
  
- mmm. no gracias, estamos bien...además es cosa para niños y tú ya eres grande para ese tipo de cosas, verdad?  
  
- pero piensen puede ser peligroso, verdad Hanamichi?- intentaba convencerlas Ryota  
  
- es verdad, van a haber osos, van a estar solas.... y recuerden, quién es quien les mata las cucarachas en casa?... yo! así que a mí me necesitan, ustedes le tienen terror a los insectos... o no se acuerdan?  
  
Todos las miran y luego no pueden evitar que se les escapen unas cuantas risas  
  
- Hami, no necesitabas hacer saber a medio mundo cosas tan íntimas... pero si de intimidades se trata, por lo menos nosotras no somos quienes duermen con un osito de peluche  
  
Risas y gastadas de nuevo  
  
Finalmente para suerte de los chicos, las chicas los dejaron ir. Así, el próximo fin de semana largo lo pasarían de campamento. Serían Ryota, Hanamichi, Akito, Ken, Akagi, Mitsui, Kogure, Rukawa Y TK; mientras que las chicas serían: Yui, Sakura, Sakumi, Haruko, Ayako, Tsubame y Midori. En total serían 16 personas, de las cuales 2 serían responsables (TK y Akagi) aunque también estaba Tsubame a quién se la podía contar de responsable mientras no sea influenciada por Midori.  
  
- Entonces ya está decidido NOS VAMOS DE CAMPAMENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita Ryota  
  
- SÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- responden todos muy emocionados.  
  
- disculpen, pueden comportarse o me veré en la obligación de sacarlos del local- les dice el dueño  
  
- lo sentimos- todos estaban rojos de vergüenza.  
  
Y así fue como planearon pasar el próximo fin de semana largo todos juntitos. 


	5. Campamento

Nota:  
  
( ) mis comentarios [ ] lo que los personajes piensan  
  
Capítulo V : Campamento.  
  
El día había llegado. Habían acordado reunirse temprano, muy temprano para el gusto de algunos (tipo Rukawa). A las 5 AM exactamente. La casa de Sakuragi sería el punto de encuentro para todos, y desde allí partirían hacia el lugar elegido para el campamento. Igualmente todavía no era la hora, faltaba todavía un rato pero en la casa de la familia Sakuragi todos ya estaban de pie, bueno casi todos...  
  
- TAKERU!!! LEVANTATE!!!!!!  
  
- ñan... ñan... ñan.... ZZZzzzzZZZzzzz- siguió durmiendo  
  
- TAKERU SAKURAGI!!!!- Yui comenzó a saltar sobre la cama de su hermano  
  
- WAAAA!!!!!! Terremoto!! Terremoto!!!!!- se despierta alarmado pero para darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de su pequeña hermanita Yui- qué sucede?!?!?!- le pregunta desde el suelo con cara de dormido  
  
- falta media hora para irnos y todavía no preparaste tus cosas  
  
- para irnos?  
  
- sí!  
  
- a dónde?!  
  
- de campamento, tontito... no te acordás que nos vas a llevar a todos?  
  
- ah... eso, bueno ya voy  
  
- ok, pero no te vuelvas a dormir!  
  
- sí, sí.... como digas hermanita, ahora ve a ayudar a las demás  
  
Yui sale de la habitación, cierra la puerta. Mientras por su lado Takeru toma el reloj de su mesita de luz.  
  
- mngh?... O_O son las 4.25 recién???...- cae a la cama y sigue durmiendo.  
  
Mientras las chicas estaban organizando las cosas. Tsubame estaba con una lista en sus manos.  
  
- botiquín de primeros auxilios para los chichones que Akagi le pueda proporcionar a Hana y a los demás?  
  
- está  
  
- comida?  
  
- también  
  
- linternas?  
  
- las tengo yo  
  
- baterías, pilas, etc?  
  
- acá  
  
- carpas? - dos tenemos nosotras... las demás traen los chicos  
  
- bueno... qué más?... bolsas de dormir?  
  
Siguieron leyendo la lista para controlar que no faltara nada.  
  
- Yui subí de nuevo, me parece que Tk se está tardando mucho- le dice Tsubame  
  
- de seguro se durmió de nuevo... anoche vino tarde  
  
- ... es un irresponsable, sabiendo que nos tiene que llevar...- decía enojada Midori  
  
- creo que tuvo fiesta... - dijo Sakura  
  
- no, una fiesta no, a mí me dijo que salía con unos amigos- contradijo Midori  
  
- a mí me dijo que iba a estudiar- añadió Tsubame  
  
- ....- las tres se miran- nos mintió?  
  
- puede ser, después lo interrogamos... tal vez necesita que averigüemos algo, verdad Tsubame?  
  
- ajá- dice con una sonrisa cómplice  
  
Yui sube a la habitación de su hermano, y como sus hermanas le habían dicho, Tk estaba dormido. Solo había una solución para este tipo de casos, agarró el baso que estaba en la mesa de luz y le mojó el rostro. Takeru se levantó en el acto.  
  
- WAAAAAA!!!!  
  
- eso te pasa por no levantarte, se nos hace tarde... ya van a llegar todos y vos seguís durmiendo  
  
- de acuerdo ya voy!!!!  
  
- más te vale  
  
Sale. A Takeru no le quedó más que cambiarse y preparar sus cosas.  
  
Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que llegaran los demás. Y así fue, los primeros en llegar fueron Akagi y Haruko. Hana estaba como tonto, estaban los dos solos.  
  
- [genial esta es mi oportunidad, no está ese zorro para interferir aunque está el Gori... bueno el no cuenta mientras Tsubame lo entretenga... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Haruko será mi novia cuando finalicemos el campamento]  
  
La segunda pareja en llegar fue Mitsui y Kogure, para gusto de Midori y Yui; luego le siguieron Ayako y Ryota; más tarde Ken y Akito, quien estaba un poco dormido todavía pero no por eso no se alejaba de su querida Sakura.  
  
- AAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH! dónde demonios está Rukawa? se supone que debería estar aquí hace más de 15 minutos....  
  
- tranquilo Sakuragi, sabes como es Rukawa... de seguro está en camino  
  
- miren allí vienen...  
  
Los dos jóvenes llegan a dónde todos los estaban esperando.  
  
- muy buenos días!!!- los saluda Sakumi  
  
- buenos días- responden los demás  
  
- .... hola....  
  
- bueno, haber guardemos las cosas de ustedes y vamos  
  
Comenzaron a pasar los bolsos...  
  
- Rukawa dame eso  
  
- no...  
  
- Rukawa dame que lo ponemos arriba  
  
- no, él viaja conmigo  
  
- él?  
  
Ryota se acerca a la caja y se da cuenta que era una de esas cajas en la que se ponen a las mascotas cuando hay algún viaje o algo parecido.  
  
- no lo podemos llevar, se puede perder- le intenta explicar Tk  
  
- mmm...  
  
- si quieres nosotros lo podemos cuidar...- le dice la madre de Sakuragi  
  
- ...  
  
- nos podrá ayudar a distraernos mientras nuestro bebés están fuera  
  
- de acuerdo- se lo entrega- Shao Lin te portas bien  
  
Todos suben a la combi.  
  
- Haruko yo me siento contigo!- le dice Hanamichi muy emocionado  
  
- no!! tú no te sientas con mi hermana... yo me sentaré con ella  
  
- Akagi, no quieres sentarte conmigo?- le pregunta Tsubame y haciéndole un gesto de complicidad a su hermano  
  
- bueno!- se sientan adelante junto a Takeru, iban a ser los copilotos.  
  
- entonces eso quiere decir que si me puedo sentar contigo, Haruko  
  
- como gustes Sakuragi  
  
Se sientan  
  
- Kaede, amor!!! nos sentemos junto a la ventana  
  
- ...- Rukawa mira a dónde estaba sentada Sakura, en realidad él pensaba sentarse con ella pero parece que no iba a poder ser... no, mejor le iba a decir a Sakumi que no se sentaría con ella- Sakumi... este...  
  
- PERMISO!!!- dice Akito mientras pasaba y lo empujaba "accidentalmente"- Sakura, yo me sentaré contigo... sí?  
  
- de acuerdo- ella le sonríe mientras sacaba su bolso del asiento de al lado.  
  
Rukawa solo observaba como se esfumó su oportunidad.  
  
- KAEDE! no seas tímido, ven....- lo agarra y lo hace sentar de un golpe  
  
Los siguientes en ubicarse fueron Mitsui y Midori, quienes se sientan en los últimos asientos, cosa que Hana no los pueda ver; Yui y Kogure se sientan juntos detrás de Sakura y Akito. Ryota y Ayako se sentaron juntos...quedando así  
  
- Y yo? con quién me siento... no me quiero sentar solo!!!  
  
- Ken, no seas caprichoso!  
  
- ... - resignado se sienta solito.  
  
El viaje fue bastante entretenido, comieron, sacaron fotos a los que se dormía, filmaron, jugaron a las cartas, durmieron y cantaron, como por ejemplo- "NOS VAMOS DE PASEO!!!!!" Cantaba Hana mientras que los demás "PIPIPÍ" " EN UN AUTO FEO" "PIPIPÍ" "PERO NO ME IMPORTA" "PIPIPÍ" "PORQUE LLEVO TORTA" "PIPIPÍ"- la verdad iban bastante divertidos y todos estaban en confianza.  
  
- bueno, bajen todos... llegamos!!- les dice Tk Uno por uno fueron bajando. Acomodaron las cosas que habían traído.  
  
- Akito, ahora que me acuerdo con quién dejaste a tú perro?- le pregunta Sakura  
  
- mi perro? qué perro?  
  
- .... +_+... tenías un perro! No me digas que lo dejaste solito...  
  
- ah!!!!! Diablo... este.... solo? O_O'' Noooooooooo... nada que ver....no soy tan irresponsable  
  
- no se llamaba demonio?  
  
- cierto... bueno, Diablo, Demonio... es lo mismo  
  
Siguieron bajando las cosas. Tk fue a dejar la combi en un claro y cuando regresó se encontró una sorpresa....  
  
- qué pasó acá?  
  
- Tk, lamentamos informarte que nos dividimos en dos grupos... el de las chicas y el de los chicos.  
  
- qué?!?!?! por qué?  
  
- porque todos son unos machistas... no nos dejan hacer nada, nos dijeron que somos débiles!!!!- le decía Midori  
  
- este... tranquila Midori... seguro que no querían herir sus sentimientos  
  
- pero es la verdad, hermano las chicas no saben armar ni una carpa además de seguro se pondrían a llorar porque se les rompería una uña...  
  
- CÓMO DIJISTE?!  
  
- lo que escuchaste  
  
- con que esas tenemos, eh... ahora que nos separamos ni piensen en pedirnos ayuda, verdad chicas?!?!  
  
- sí! eso... - decían Sakumi y Ayako apoyándola  
  
- así que váyanse!!!! Váyansen a otro lado  
  
- porque nosotros? por qué no ustedes?!  
  
- porque somos débiles y no podemos llevarnos las cosas!- le saca la lengua  
  
- ....  
  
- pero antes tendríamos que dividir equitativamente... digo- dice Kogure  
  
- eso es cierto- se ponen a dividir las cosas y luego los chicos se ven obligados a llevarse lo que les correspondía.  
  
- chao! y suerte!!!  
  
Los chicos llegaron al lugar que eligieron para armar sus carpas.  
  
- Hanamichi, si no hubieras abierto tú bocota esto no estaría sucediendo!  
  
- oigan ustedes también les dijeron flacuchentas  
  
- ... este dejémoslo ahí mejor, quieren?  
  
***Con las chicas:  
  
- las carpas ya están listas, con dos creo que nos podemos arreglar perfectamente, no?  
  
- sí...  
  
- genial! ahora... nos iremos a recorrer el lugar, quieren?  
  
- de acuerdo- agarran algunas cosas y se van  
  
***Con los chicos:  
  
- oigan y esto dónde se supone que va?  
  
- hay por favor chicos... no pueden ser tán inútiles  
  
- que fácil es decirlo, venía ayudar Tk...  
  
- lo siento no puedo, yo también estoy ocupado, querían que cocine no?  
  
- sí  
  
- entonces, shhhhhhhh!  
  
- ...  
  
Los demás siguen luchando con las carpas, lo estaban casi logrando cuando uno de ellos se da cuenta de algo  
  
- oigan... cuántos somos?  
  
- cuántos? este... Hanamichi, Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, Rukawa, Akito, vos (Ken), TK y yo... nueve, por qué?  
  
- 9? vamos a entrar en dos carpas?- (una pregunta inteligente)  
  
Todos lo miran y luego miran las carpas... y se miran los unos a los otros  
  
- no, verdad?  
  
- no...  
  
- quieren decir que las armamos al ...- Ken logra taparle la boca antes que Akito diga una de sus groserías  
  
- sí ya entendimos la idea...  
  
- bueno, entonces.... dormimos sin carpa?  
  
- ajá  
  
- de acuerdo- las desarmaron a patadas...- entonces... qué hacemos ahora?  
  
- es temprano  
  
- me pueden ayudar a cocinar si quieren?  
  
- no, tú cocinas... nosotros hacíamos las carpas  
  
- pero ya no las hacen más  
  
- quién quiere ayudar a Tk?!- pregunta Ryota  
  
**********************Silencio******************************  
  
- bueno decidido... nadie, mientras nosotros podemos ir a pasear, quieren?  
  
- sí!!! vamos...- todos desaparecen  
  
- creo que les di mucha confianza a esos chicos... - se dice resignado  
  
***Con las chicas, de nuevo  
  
- que lindo lugar, nos metemos al agua?  
  
- no lo sé....  
  
- dale... quién me acompaña?  
  
- yo voy con vos..  
  
- bueno  
  
Haruko y Yui se meten en el agua, no mucho...solo les llegaba hasta las rodillas.  
  
- hace un bonito día, por suerte  
  
- sí  
  
- nos metemos con ellas?- le pregunta Tsubame a Sakumi  
  
- sí...- se meten en el lago para luego ser seguidas por las demás  
  
**Mientras no muy lejos de allí**  
  
- CORRAN!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! CORRAN MÁS RÁPIDO QUE NOS ESTÁN ALCANZANDO!!!- corrían como desesperados  
  
- Ken fíjate si siguen allí?  
  
- por qué yo?!  
  
- solo hazlo!!!!!!  
  
Mira hacia atrás, pero sin dejar de correr  
  
- sí!!!!!!! Las avispas todavía nos están siguiendo .... CORRAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luego de correr por un largo rato se detienen.  
  
- por fin.... por fin.... quedaron atrás  
  
- sí... fiiuuuuuu  
  
- miren!!!!- señala Mitsui hacia el lago- son las chicas!!!!!  
  
- dónde?!?!- todos miran y se dan cuenta de que allí estaban... otra vez a correr a toda velocidad.  
  
- CHICAS!!!!! CHICAS!!!!!!!!  
  
Todas se dan vuelta para ver de quienes se trataban, y para su sorpresa se encuentran con los chicos.  
  
- hola!!!- les dice Ryota  
  
Ninguna les respondía, se había prometido dejarlos aunque sea un día solos para que las valoraran y para poder regresar con ellas deberían pedírselo de rodillas. Salen del agua y se van sin mirar atrás  
  
- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haruko me odia- Hana cae de rodillas al suelo  
  
Luego de pasear por un buen rato, las chicas regresan a su campamento. Organizan los turnos  
  
- muy bien, ahora repartiré las tareas, así que escuchen!...- se aclara la voz- Sakumi, Haruko y Sakura se encargarán de cocinar  
  
- de acuerdo- dice Sakura  
  
- por mi no hay problema- le responde Haruko  
  
- si no queda otra- responde Sakumi  
  
- bueno, Tsubame y Yui lavarán las cosas  
  
- de acuerdo- le responden las dos.  
  
- Ayako y yo iremos a buscar leña para la comida y el fogón... entendido?  
  
- sí  
  
- bueno, manos a la obra!!!!!  
  
Sakumi, Sakura y Haruko comenzaron a preparar el almuerzo, no sabían que preparar  
  
- preparemos ensalada... digo todas somos chicas y ninguna quiere engordar y la mayoría somos deportista...  
  
- solo ensalada?!- preguntó Sakura  
  
- qué? Acaso no te basta con una ensalada?  
  
- no... y creo que a Midori tampoco  
  
- bueno... qué más quieren?  
  
- hamburguesas!!!! ^ ^  
  
- ......- Sakumi la miró con cara de pocos amigos  
  
- si quieren, claro...- le dice Sakura al ver la mirada que le dirigió Sakumi  
  
- por mí está bien- la apoya Haruko  
  
- y vos Sakumi?!  
  
- si no queda otra, no puedo hacer nada...  
  
- genial!  
  
Entonces las cosa estaba decidida, ese día almorzarían hamburguesas y ¿ensalda?  
  
Ya eran como las 13 hs  
  
- a comer!!!!!!!!!  
  
- bien!!- todas se sientan y comen tranquilamente, disfrutando de cada bocado  
  
*** Por otro lado, en el campamento II, el campamento de los chicos  
  
- a qué hora vamos a comer?!  
  
- todavía falta  
  
~15 minútos más tarde~  
  
- todavía falta mucho?!  
  
- sí, esperen  
  
~ otros 15 minutos más ~  
  
- la comida está lista, vengan a comer!!!  
  
Todos se sientan y se van pasando los platos...  
  
- qué se supone que es esto?!  
  
- fideos ^ ^  
  
- fideos?- preguntaba Akito mientras lo estudiaba detalladamente- estos no parecen fideos...  
  
- no critiquen... chicos, ustedes deben aprender que en la vida no hay que llevarse de las apariencias; así que coman  
  
- ni loco, no soy suicida...- le responde Mitsui  
  
- no creo que sean tan malos- comenta Kogure mientras introducía fideos a su boca...- +_+''  
  
- Cuatro ojos, estás bien?! cuatro ojos nos escuchas?!?!- le preguntaba Hana preocupado por su compañero ya que su piel había tomado un color extraño.  
  
Por su lado Kogure hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para tragar ese bocado.  
  
- qué tal? rico, no?- le pregunta muy ilusionado TK  
  
- es asqueroso!!!  
  
- ....- los ojitos de Tk se llenaron de lágrimas- y yo que me esforcé tanto por ustedes!!! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- sale corriendo al bosque  
  
- lo siento...!!!!!!- le gritaba Kogure pero era tarde- lo siento, no fue mi intención  
  
- no te preocupes, yo le hubiera dicho lo mismo o peor...y ni me arriesgaba a tragarlos- Akito trataba de darle la razón a Kogure para que no se sienta tan culpable  
  
- gracias... Hanamichi, lo siento no quise ser tan rudo  
  
- no te preocupes, mi hermano es muy sensible pero se le pasará  
  
- mmmm pero ahora qué comemos?- pregunta Ryota  
  
- no lo sé.... - todos se pusieron a pensar y pensar pero por más que pensaban no se les ocurría nada pero después de un buen rato llegan a la misma conclusión.  
  
= LAS CHICAS!!!!!- salen corriendo hasta donde la "salvación" se encontraba  
  
Una vez allí se sorprendieron al encontrar...  
  
- pobre Tk!- le decía Yui mientras trataba de consolar a su hermano  
  
- querés algo para tomar?- le pregunta Haruko  
  
- no quiero molestar...  
  
- por favor, no eres molestia!- le dice Ayako dandole un golpe en las espalda como tratando de levantarle los ánimos.  
  
- muchas gracias chicas...- con sus ojitos llororsos  
  
- después de todo tú no tienes nada que ver...- agrega Tsubame- y supongo que ninguna se opondrá a que se quede con nosotras, verdad?- las mira a todos y parecían estar de acuerdo.  
  
Todos los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
- QUÉ!!?!?!?!??!  
  
Todas los observan  
  
- qué hacen acá?- les pregunta Ayako con abanico de papel en mano  
  
- este... teníamos hambre  
  
- mmmm- los miran feo  
  
- qué?!  
  
- como fueron capaces de decirle algo tan feo a Tk, el tiene un corazoncito muy sensible- les dice Sakura  
  
- Kogure... fuiste muy malo- agrega Yui con lo que Kogure se pone peor de lo que estaba  
  
- ....  
  
- supongo que vienen a pedir comida, o me equivoco?  
  
- este... sí  
  
- pues la respuesta es no!!!  
  
Todos ponen mirada de tristeza, bueno casi todos...  
  
- ahora váyanse!!  
  
- de acuerdo pero después no nos pidan ayuda!- los chicos se fueron 


	6. Campamento 2da parte

Capítulo VI: CAMPAMENTO (segunda parte)  
  
La tarde pasó rápido, más para ellas que para ellos. Las chicas por su lado se la pasaron riendo, hablando, jugando y comiendo, mientras que por el lado de los chicos pasaron lo que quedaba del día aburridos, con hambre y planeando una dulce venganza. No todos, solo: Hanamichi, Mitsui, Ryota, Akito y Ken (este porque Akito lo obligó). Mientras que Akagi, Kogure y Rukawa disimulaban muy bien el hambre y hablaban sobre los futuros partidos que tendrían.  
  
oigan pero yo no quiero asustar a mi querida Sakura, miren si se desmaya  
  
nene, no le digas querida a mi hermanita...  
  
bueno....  
  
chicos, no creo que esto sea buena idea  
  
- Ken, tú no opines- le dice Akito amenazándolo con el puño  
  
De acuerdo, como digas Akito ^^;;;  
  
El plan estaba listo, la hora para efectuarlo sería entre la hora de la cena o cuando se vayan a dormir a sus carpas.  
  
Por su lado las chicas, junto a Takeru, estaban preparando el fogón, la comida y las bolsas de dormir.  
  
ya está todo listo, acérquense todas  
  
y yo?  
  
Vos tb Takeru, perdón....  
  
A bueno, así sí ^ ^  
  
Se sientan alrededor del fuego y comienzan a comer lo que las encargadas de la cocina prepararon.  
  
está muy rico chicas n_n - les dice Takeru sumamente contento  
  
Luego de finalizar la cena, se quedaron hasta altas horas conversando de esto y de aquello.  
  
y dinos Tk a dónde fuiste la noche pasada?  
  
A estudiar con unos amigos  
  
Eso no es lo que me dijiste ^^  
  
O_O... bueno... este....  
  
Dinos la verdad o le contaremos a mami y a papi quien rompió la jarrón favorita de mami y la pipa preferida de papi ^^  
  
La rostro de Tk estaba pálido y algunas gotas de sudor comenzaron a correr por su rostro  
  
este, bueno... me fui al cumpleaños de una profesora  
  
profesora?  
  
Sí  
  
cuál?  
  
La profesora Ai- los ojos se le ponen en forma de corazoncito... pone la misma cara de Hana cuando ve a Haruko  
  
- Ai?- se pone a pensar Yui y en eso recuerda- el otro día encontré un papelito en el piso que tenía escrito ese nombre dentro de un corazoncito ^ ^  
  
Wow.... parece que Tk está enamorado- se pone re contenta Tsubame  
  
De nuevo ¬¬- dice Midori  
  
Esta vez estoy enamorado de verdad!!!!  
  
Lo mismo decís siempre  
  
Ai es la mujer más hermosa que vi en toda mi vida!!!!!!  
  
Eso tb lo decís siempre  
  
U_U  
  
Tranquilo, tus pequeños secretos están a salvo con nosotras  
  
Mientras no muy lejos de ahí, entre los arbustos, se encontraban los chicos.  
  
cuándo se piensan ir a dormir?  
  
Llevan hablando más de 2 horas  
  
Y me parece que tenemos para rato u_u  
  
Vayamos ahora!!!  
  
Qué??!!!  
  
Hanamichi se pone la sábana y sale a espantar (aunque hasta que llegó al lugar del fogón se llevó varios árboles puestos), los demás tuvieron que seguirlo y corrieron con la misma suerte que él.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!- gritaban mientras saltaban alrededor de las chicas.  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron todas y tiraron los paltos y vasos que tenían en sus manos. Los chicos habían logrado su meta, la dulce venganza.... aunque no les duró mucho ya que las chicas agarraron lo primero que encontraban y comenzaron a pegarles por la cabeza, así uno a uno los fantasmas fueron cayendo.  
  
Fiuuuuuuuuu.... que susto pero parece que los vencimos, no?? ^^... podríamos convertirnos en caza fantasmas!!!- comenta Midori  
  
Ahora tengo una duda -dice Ayako  
  
Qué sucede?- le pregunta Sakumi  
  
Los fantasmas no se suponen que pueden atravesar paredes y todo ese tipo de cosas? Digo... porque en todo caso no tiene cuerpo sólido y el golpe con los palos no les hubieran afectado ^^  
  
?_? es verdad...- dice Haruko  
  
Entonces Takeru como el hombre del grupo se acercó a uno de ellos (aunque más que por su voluntad propia se acercó porque Yui lo empujó) y le sacó el manto blanco para así encontrarse con un Akito todo golpeado  
  
son los chicos!!!!- dicen Haruko y Sakura  
  
se lo merecen!!! =P  
  
NO ME DIGAN QUE MI QUERIDO RUKAWA ESTABA ENTRE ELLOS ?!?!  
  
Por detrás de ellas aparecen los tres chicos que no habían participado de la "venganza" (Akagi, Kogure y Rukawa)  
  
Kaede, mi vida... que suerte que no estabas allí  
  
Kogure, menos mal... pensé que te había roto los anteojos ^^;;;  
  
No se preocupen allí solo se encuentran: Hanamichi, Akito, Ryota, Mitsui y Ken  
  
MITUSI?!?!?!?!?!- Midori se abalanza y comienza a sacudirlo para que este se despierte.  
  
- pobre Ken...- se lamenta Sakura  
  
Luego de un largo rato los chicos ya estaban mejor, hasta habían comido y todo ^ ^  
  
SON UNAS ASESINAS!!!!!!!!! CASI MATAN A ESTE TALENTOSO..... !!!!!!!  
  
NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA!!!!!!!!!.... además ustedes nos asustaron ¬¬  
  
Tranquilos todos.... - interviene Tk- por qué no se amigan de una buena vez? El campamento va a ser más divertidos si estamos todos juntos ^o^  
  
Mmmmmm....  
  
Se miraron los unos a los otros hasta que:  
  
PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN!!!!! - le repetían continuamente los chicos (Mitsui, Akito, Ryota y Ken) a las chicas  
  
Oigan, qué demonios creen que están haciendo?!??!?!?!?!?!- les preguntaba furioso Hanamichi pero solo fue empujado al suelo por Mitsui y obligado a pedir perdón junto a los demás.  
  
Una vez resuelto el problema el campamento se unificó nuevamente, los chicos trajeron todas sus cosas y acomodaron todo. Una vez todo listo se sentaron junto al fogón, ya era tarde... la luna estaba en su mayor esplendor y el ambiente estaba perfecto para...  
  
contemos historias de terror!!!!- propone Akito  
  
NO!!!!- grita Yui  
  
SÍ... SÍ... SÍ!!!!!  
  
Yui odiaba las historias de terror.  
  
quien comienza?  
  
Nadie sabe ninguna?  
  
La verdad no me gustan ese tipo de cosas- confiesa Ryota  
  
Entonces contaré una yo ^ ^- dice Takeru  
  
Todos lo miran.  
  
tú? Tú sabes historias de terror?  
  
Sí, por qué?  
  
- No... por nada  
  
de acuerdo, comencemos... aunque no sé si tiene mucho de terror pero a mí me dio miedito al escucharla ^^  
  
Todos se sentaron más pegaditos los unos a los otros y esperaron en silencio a que Tk comenzara. Pasaron como 10 min.  
  
sabes Tk no es por nada pero me estoy acalambrando, podes comenzar de una vez- le dice Midori  
  
esperen, estoy esperando el momento precioso para comenzar.... hagan silencio  
  
El silencio que había en ese momento era aterrador, todo estaba oscuro la luz de la luna fue lentamente cubierta por una nube gris en eso se escucha un fuerte trueno.  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritan todos  
  
tranquilos... solo fue un trueno....  
  
es verdad, solo... solo fue un trueno ^ ^;;;- les dice Akito que estaba abrazado a Ken, quien pobre estaba morado ya que no podía casi respirar.  
  
Akito...  
  
Sí querida Sakura, si tienes miedo ven conmigo...  
  
No... gracias.... pero Ken está morado  
  
Ken?- lo mira y lo suelta- uuuuh! Lo siento amigo  
  
Una vez todos listos:  
  
"Bueno esta historia me la contó un alumno.... habrá pasado hace unos 10 años atrás. Todo comienza con una familia.... esta familia estaba integrada por la madre y 7 niños pequeños mientras que el padre había muerto hace alrededor de tres años atrás. Por esa razón el tío de los niños se hizo cargo de ellos y de la madre. El tío era la persona más gentil, dulce, cariñosa y buena que conocían... los trataba como si fueran sus propios hijos. Todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano para ir al trabajo y regresaba por la tarde. Pero un día, como todos los días... el tío regresó del trabajo. Golpeo la puerta, los chicos esperaban ansiosos su llegada pero sabían que siempre antes de abrir la puerta debían ver de quien se trataba y así lo hicieron (como niñitos buenos). Miraron, y pudieron ver el rostro de su tío pero....."  
  
una preguntita, Tk... dónde se supone que tiene lo terrorífico este cuento?!?!- le pregunta Hami  
  
me vas a dejar seguir sí o no?  
  
De acuerdo sigue  
  
Muchas gracias ^^, como estaba diciendo " pero había algo diferente.... algo raro en él.... de la cabeza a la cintura era él pero de la cintura para abajo su cuerpo había cambiado... era mitad humano y mitad cabra (¡¿?!). Los pequeños le dijeron a su madre lo que vieron, entonces ellas les dijo que no abrieran la puerta, la trabaron y comenzó a esconder uno a uno a sus 7 hijitos. A uno lo escondió entre la ropa, a otro bajo la cama, a otro dentro de un armario, a otro en el sótano, etc... antes de irse a esconder ella les dijo "por más que escuchen la voz de su tío llamarlos no le hagan caso, no salgan por nada del mundo, todo estará bien" y luego de esas palabras les dio un beso a cada uno y ella se subió por medio de una escalera al techo. Luego de golpear y golpear la puerta el tío logró entrar a su casa pero no había nada, no había nadie. Lentamente comenzó a buscar uno a uno , y uno a uno los fue encontrando.... y uno a uno se los fue comiendo. Se los comió enteros, solo les dejaba el pelo y los ojos.... ya se había comido a seis... faltaba uno, por más que buscó no lo podía encontrar y sabía muy bien que faltaba uno... Izumi, el de apenas 5 años... el más tierno de todos pero no lo encontraba.... buscó y busco pero entre tanto buscar se dio cuenta de la escalera... la escalera que estaba puesta para subir al techo. Subió por ella y allí encontró a la madre, allí estaba... aterrorizada, le pedía por favor que no le hiciera daño pero él no entendía... y como a sus pequeños niños se la comió. El tiempo pasó muy rápido...ya estaba amaneciendo y con el llegar de los primeros rayos del sol se retiro del lugar, lleno y satisfecho pero no tanto porque aún quedaba uno en algún lugar de la casa."  
  
Todos estaba aferrados los unos a los otros, se quedaron en un gran silencio... hasta que Kogure preguntó  
  
y qué pasó con el pequeño niño? Qué pasó con Izumi?  
  
Con Izumi, el pequeño Izumi? Menos mal que preguntas Kogure.... "el pequeño salió de su escondite, y al salir se aterrorizó con lo que vio... no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían... de sus hermanos solo quedaban los ojos y el pelo.... lo mismo que quedaba de su madre.... enotnces...."  
  
***********silencio*******************  
  
IZUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grtió para el terminar con el silencio de cementerio que había entre los oyentes.  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- gritaron todos  
  
Así fue el grito que escuchó el niño- agrega Tk- por qué gritan?... tranquilos...  
  
Una vez todos más calmados, lo miraban enojados por el susto que les había dado.  
  
cómo querés que estemos tranquilos con el susto que nos diste???  
  
Bueno....  
  
En eso escuchan un ruido entre los arbustos  
  
qué fue eso?- pregunta serio Tk  
  
Qué cosa?- pregunto Haruko muy asustada  
  
Este.... yo no escuché nada, seguro es otra de tus bromas- le dice Midori  
  
- no lo escucharon?!?- realmente serio  
  
El ruido se escuchó nuevamente, más fuerte y cerca de donde se encontraban. Todos miran hacia el lugar y entonces.  
  
IZUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! IZUMIIIIIIIII TE ENCONTRÉ!!!!!!!!!!- dice un hombre con la mitad de su cuerpo humano y con la otra mitad de cabra, con todo su rostro cubierto por el largo cabello y acercándose a todos los chicos.  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- gritaban todos y corriendo por todos lados.  
  
El hombre cabra, logró atrapar a Mitsui... el cual se desmayo al verlo...  
  
MITSUI!!!!!!!!- gritaba descontrolada Midori pero no se bajaba del árbol en el que estaba subida ^ ^  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se escuchan dos risas, una era de Tk y la otra era del hombre cabra que se estaba sacando la peluca?... era Akito  
  
Todos estaban muy asustados pero una vez que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando.  
  
una broma?- logró modular Akagi  
  
sí ^^- les contestaron los dos.  
  
Casi mataron a Tk y a Akito, fue una bromita que mucha gracia no les hizo. En fin, cuando los dos jóvenes se recuperaron de los golpes y todos se tranquilizaron ya eran aproximadamente las 3.30AM. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas bolsas de dormir pero por las dudas uno se quedaría a hacer guardia por las dudas... y el afortunado fue Akagi. Cuando todos estaban en lo mejor de su sueño pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre los rostros de los chicos. Al principio eran pequeñas pero luego eran cada vez más pesadas, estaba lloviendo. Rápidamente se metieron en las carpas pero había un pequeño detalle, habían solo dos ya que lo chicos no habían armado las suyas, así que debían dividirse en dos grupos. En la carpa n° 1 estaban: Sakura, Yui, Akito, Ken, Rukawa, Sakumi y Midori ( a ella Hana la obligó entrar porque no quería que estuviera en la misma carpa que Mitsui); mientras que en la otra estaban: Tsubame, Ayako, Ryota, Akagi, TK, Hanamichi, Mitsui y Kogure.  
  
porque tuvo que llover justo ahora... correte nene! Estoy incómoda- le dice Sakumi a Akito  
  
discúlpame pero somos 7!!!!!... y estamos en una mísera carpa, cómo pretendes estar cómoda??  
  
Chicos no se peleen, hay poco espacio...- dice Yui tratando de calmar los ánimos  
  
pero esto no estaría pasando si ciertas personas hubieran armado sus carpas ¬¬- miró Midori a Rukawa, Akito y a Ken  
  
Este... alguien quiere chocolate?!- ofrece Sakura  
  
Sí!!!!- entonces comienza repartir las barras de chocolate.  
  
A pesar de todo la estaban pasando bastante bien, gritaban, reían y peleaban (sobre todo Sakumi y Akito xq cada uno defendía a su amores)  
  
OIGAN!!!!!!!!! QUÉ SUCEDE ALLÍ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!- preguntaba Hana un poco molesto xq estaban haciendo mucho escándalo.  
  
NADA!!!!!!!!!!- le contestaban del otro lado  
  
Llovió toda la noche y al amanecer no les quedó más que regresar a sus casa. Por eso mandaron a Tk a buscar la combi a donde la había dejado. Durmieron durante todo el viaje, y a las 10 de la mañana estuvieron en la casa de Hana. Como llovía mucho decidieron esperar a que pasara el agua allí. Se ducharon, se cambiaron de ropa y almorzaron. La verdad ese tiempo juntos les ayudó a conocerse mejor. Luego de un rato de hablar, se fueron a dormir improvisando un campamento en el living de la familia Sakuragi.  
  
parecen angelitos ^^- dice la madre Hanamichi y hermanos.  
  
Sí.... pero solo cuando duermen ¬¬- le responde su esposo  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
N/A: bueno, acá está el capítulo 6... Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas porque no soy muy buena escribiendo cuentos de terror -_-... y el que puse es uno que me contaron cuando me fui de vacaciones (que supuestamente pasó de verdad ¬¬) pero bueno. Pi me alegro que te haya gustado ^^... y Ai, como te dije ya anteriormente, va dedicado a vos ^_~  
  
Reiko-Chan*** 


	7. A Solas

CUESTIONES DE FAMILIA (por qué tiene ese título? Ya ni tengo idea... no le encuentro relación pero bueno...en su momento la habrá tenido)  
  
CAPÍTULO VII: A SOLAS  
  
Llovía.  
  
Su rostro estaba apoyado contra el frío cristal de la ventana de su cuarto, su mirada estaba como hipnotizando observando como las gotas se estrellaban contra la ventana y caían lentamente hasta que se unían con otra y aumentaban la velocidad por el peso...  
  
Hacía ya 2 días que no asistía a clases, y mucho menos a los entrenamientos pero la verdad no se sentía muy bien... estaba resfriado.  
  
- (creo que debí esperar a que parara un poco la lluvia ese día...)- se lamentaba pero si había algo que realmente le gustaba casi tanto como al basket, eso era los días de lluvia... sentir las gotas caer sobre su rostro y recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, eran como sentir suaves caricias ... y tal vez por esa razón no le importaba caminar bajo la lluvia. Aunque la verdad, ese día llovió bastante... y todavía lo seguía haciendo.  
  
Era temprano, aunque para estas horas tendría que estar en clases de matemáticas, esa era la única ventaja de estar enfermo, no tenía que asistir a las clases de ese profesor que tanto le desagradaba.  
  
Sale de sus pensamiento y escucha los versos de la canción que tanto le gustaba:  
  
"Somedays I sit staring out the window, watchin this world pass me by/ Somedays I think there's nothin' to live for/ I almost break down and cry/ Sometimes I think I'm crazy/I'm crazy, oh so crazy/Why am I here?/ Am I just wasting my time/ But, then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy/ It all makes sense when I look into her eyes" ***  
  
Le encantaba ese tema, no sabía porque pero le encantaba... y a Sakura también, por lo menos eso le dijo cuando le prestó su discman para escuchar durante la vuelta del campamento. Entonces una imagen de ella sonriéndole se le apareció en su mente... se acercó a un espejo y se observó, notó que sus mejillas estaban rojas...  
  
- tendré fiebre?- puso unas de sus manos sobre su frente pero su temperatura parecía estar normal- no, nada... creo que mejor me recostaré en la cama.  
  
Una vez en su suave y cálida cama, entre sábanas y colchas, cerró lentamente sus ojos. Sentía pesados sus párpados y siempre que estaba así le daba más sueño de lo normal. Se estaba durmiendo cuando sintió algo húmedo en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos de mala gana y pudo observar a Shao Lin.  
  
- Shao Lin, tengo sueño... déjame dormir  
  
- miauuuuu-  
  
- no me dejarás dormir?- y a esta pregunta recibió un movimiento negativo de la cabeza del pequeño gatito- vaya... ya veo... y qué quieres que haga?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba. Shao Lin rápidamente se puso debajo de la mano de Rukawa y le mostró lo que quería que le hiciera, quería que le hiciera caricias- vaya... eres un mimoso, no sé a quien te pareces... - acariciar el suave y negro pelaje de su mascota era otra cosa que le agradaba bastante hacer. Si fuera por él podría pasarse horas enteras haciéndolo.  
  
Luego de estar así por un buen rato, colocó a Shao Lin en su canasta y él luego de tomar un remedio, que sea dicho de paso era bastante asqueroso [estuvo como media hora para poder tragarlo] se recostó nuevamente en su cama para ver si de una vez lograba descansar un rato. La verdad no descansaba del todo bien, era muy incómodo dormir con la nariz tapada y todo ese tipo de cosas que trae como consecuencia un resfrío.  
  
Y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que sus ojos se cerraran, por fin estaba logrando dormir tranquilamente... y la verdad, no era tarea difícil para él. Si hubiera habido alguien en ese momento se hubiera asombrado al ver a Rukawa sonreír en dormido, y la verdad la sonrisa sentaba muy bien en su rostro. Pero qué soñaba? de seguro estaba soñando con algo muy agradable... o con alguien.  
  
Las horas pasaron, y si hubiera sido por él hubiera dormido todo el día pero el sonido del timbre comenzó a disturbar su sueño. De mala gana salió de su cama y con pasos lentos se acercó a la puerta.  
  
- [quién demonios podrá ser?]- se puso a pensar, la verdad no esperaba a nadie y tampoco creía que pudiera venir nadie... solo.... solo...- [Sakumi? no... no tengo ánimos]  
  
Estaba dudoso de abrir la puerta, la verdad no tenía ganas de aguantar los cargosos cuidados de su amiga de la infancia, era muy buena y está bien, lo admitía... la quería mucho y era tal vez su única amiga pero en este momento no estaba de humor, y mucho menos si estaba recién levantado... y si había algo que le molestaba de Sakumi en esta situaciones era que esa chica estaba con las baterías puestas las 24 hs del día. Todavía podía recordar cuando eran niños y el dormía la siesta en el jardín de su casa de verano, le encantaba, con ese dulce aroma a flores, bajo una sombrilla protegiéndolo de los cálidos rayos del sol, junto a la pileta que le daba esa frescura para resistir la calurosa tarde... y siempre despertaba de la misma manera, empapado... mojado de pies a cabeza, Sakumi siempre lo despertaba de la misma manera... con un baldazo de agua fría.  
  
- U_U que recuerdos tan horribles... - suspiró al mismo momento que le daba un escalofrío.  
  
Su mirada estaba en el suelo, todavía decidiendo si abriría o no... y en eso ve un papel deslizarse por debajo de la puerta. Era una nota.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rukawa: Son las 16.30hs y pasé a ver como te encontrabas porque entre mis hermanas y los chicos del equipo hicimos un sorteo para ver quien venía a visitarte (y salí yo ^^) y ver porque no asistías a clases, aunque de seguro es porque te resfriaste con este tiempo que cambio tanto... Me mandaron a mí sola porque dijeron que íbamos a ser muchos si veníamos todos, y que además tanta gente te iba a molestar. Supongo que debes haber estado descansado, no quise molestarte mucho por eso no te insistí con el timbre.  
Cuídate y esperamos que te mejores.  
Sakura Sakuragi ^ ^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Apenas la terminó de leer, abrió lo más rápido que pudo la puerta, aunque le había costado bastante trabajo porque del nerviosismo se olvidó que había puesto llave y casi de la fuerza que hizo se quedó con la puerta en la mano pero por suerte cuando reaccionó y logró sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta; Sakura todavía se agachada guardando la lapicera con la que había escrito el mensaje. La sorprendió bastante, casi se cae pero Rukawa la detuvo justo a tiempo.  
  
- hola..  
  
- hola, pensé que estabas durmiendo  
  
- si, estaba... pero me desperté con el timbre  
  
- lo siento, ni quise...  
  
- no importa, esteeee....- estaba nervioso- querés pasar?  
  
- bueno ^ ^  
  
Entran al departamento y Rukawa cierra la puerta. Sakura se sorprendió bastante.  
  
- vaya... vivís solo?  
  
- sí...  
  
- pensé que serías casi tan desordenado como Hami pero parece que me equivoqué  
  
- mmmm... gracias, supongo- ella solo le sonríe.- quieres algo para tomar?  
  
- mmmm?- dirige su mirada a él y entonces le responde- no, gracias, además... es mejor que te vayas a acostar, estas un poquito sonrojado- le dice mientras le ponía su mano en la frente (aunque se tenía que poner en puntitas de pies =P) - creo que tienes fiebre.  
  
A todo esto Rukawa estaba rojo como tomate.  
  
El insistió que era mejor quedarse en el living.  
  
- de acuerdo pero tráete una manta así te abrigas un poco... mientras yo te acomodo estas cosas que te traje.  
  
Rukawa fue a su habitación y busco una manta pero no encontraba ninguna por ningún lado, se estaba desesperando... hasta que se acordó que todas estaban en su cama, así que las sacó y bueno... su cama quedó hecha un desastre pero bueno, todo sea por regresar rápido con Sakura.  
  
Una vez acomodado en el sillón, estaba acostadito a lo largo (aunque el sillón no era tan largo pero bueno) y bien tapadito, Sakura le preparó un te y se lo llevó.  
  
- espero que no te moleste pero te haya preparado un te... por lo que vi no almorzaste ...  
  
Era verdad, se había dormido y no había almorzado nada.  
  
- este... igual no tengo hambre...- pero en eso se escucha un GRRRRRR GRRRRRR que provenía de su estómago, Rukawa pasó por mil colores.  
  
- en mí opinión tú estómago dice todo lo contrario- decía sonriéndole  
  
A él no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la taza de té y la apetitosa porción de pastel de chocolate que Sakura había traído a escondidas.  
  
- espero que te guste, la verdad nadie sabía tus gustos... y eso que le pregunte a muchas personas  
  
- lo hiciste tú?  
  
- sí, mis hermanas dijeron que lo mejor para un enfermo es un pastel, el resto está en la heladera...  
  
- ya veo...- y en eso sin saber como y por qué, preguntó- y no moriré si lo como, no?- qué fue eso? fue un intento de broma de su parte? no... qué pasaba si ella no lo tomaba como broma y se enojaba...  
  
- no, porque yo ya lo probé y no me morí...- le sonríe  
  
En eso él se da cuenta que ella también tenía un platito donde había quedado rastros de que allí hubo una porción de pastel  
  
- de acuerdo- come un bocado y la verdad estaba muy rico.- delicioso  
  
- de verdad?!?! muuuuchas gracias....^ ^  
  
Estuvieron así un rato, ella le contó lo que hicieron durante las prácticas, le hablo de esto y de aquello, de cómo salió elegida para ser la que iba a venir a verlo... de como su hermano se había disgustado, etc.  
  
En eso, cuando Sakura se da cuenta tenía a Shao Lin sobre su falda...él muy cómodo, ronroneando y buscando una posición para dormir.  
  
- Shao Lin!!!!! regresa a la habitación!!!!!- Rukawa en ese momento quería matar a su mascota, cuándo apareció? y cómo hizo para acostarse sobre la falda de Sakura?!?!... pero parecía que ella estaba encantada con el pequeño gatito.  
  
- así que te llamas Shao Lin- le decía mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo apoyaba contra su pecho y lo abrazaba- eres tan bonito....  
  
Sin duda Rukawa deseaba matar a el pequeño Shao Lin en ese momento. Mientras por su lado, el gatito estaba muy a gusto con Sakura... hasta que vio el plato de Rukawa en el cual todavía quedaba un pequeño bocado de pastel. Si había algo que le gustaba a Shao Lin eran los dulces, aunque Rukawa no le daba muchos porque siempre que comía uno se ponía como loco.  
  
Rukawa se dio cuenta de ello y se comió rápidamente ese bocado, que si no fuera porque era Rukawa... cualquiera podría decir que le estaba haciendo burla al pequeño Shao Lin . Los ojitos de Shao Lin parecían que quería llorar y entonces con más intención se acomodaba en los brazos de Sakura porque de solo ver como su amo veía a esa joven y de que le hablara tan a gusto... era porque sentía algo por esta chica... de eso no había duda.  
  
- me olvidaba, mira estas son las fotos del campamento- le dice extendiédolas y acercándose para sentarse junto a él.  
  
Rukawa toma las fotos y la primera que observa es una de él durmiendo en la combi, junto a él estaba Sakumi que le estiraba los cachetes para la foto.  
  
- ...  
  
- esa foto la sacó mi hermana...  
  
Luego siguieron fotos de los demás, después habían fotos de cuando se dividieron y solo estaban ellas. En una estaba ella sola, muy linda, donde la agarraron sorprendida comiéndose una barra de chocolate... después habían algunas cuando contaron el cuento de terror, en una donde estaban los dos (esa la tomó Midori) ella tomada de su brazo porque tenía mucho miedo...  
  
Después siguieron fotos del regreso, había una muy graciosa de Akito durmiendo con un oso de peluche... y otra de Hanamichi durmiendo con un cartel que le había puesto Midori que decía: "Silencio, la bestia está durmiendo"  
  
Las fotos estaban muy divertidas en su mayoría.  
  
Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de la hora era bastante tarde, ya tenía que regresar a su casa pero no sin antes entregar el lo que le enviaba Midori.  
  
- toma, esta te lo manda Midori, les dio una foto en donde estamos todos a cada uno... y esta es la que te corresponde.  
  
- gracias- toma el sobre  
  
- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya...- le hace una última caricia a Shao Lin, se pone su mochila y es acompañada por Rukawa hasta la puerta.  
  
- gracias...  
  
- no fue nada, y espero que te mejores... mañana regresas a clases, no?  
  
- sí, mañana ya asistiré... además pronto habrá partido  
  
- cierto, jugaran un amistoso contra Ryonan...  
  
- sí  
  
- bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana- ella le sonríe y se quedan por un rato así... ninguno reaccionaba  
  
- sí  
  
- bueno, me voy... chau- y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue  
  
Rukawa se quedó inmóvil por un rato.... y rojo  
  
Una vez que reaccionó y cerro la puerta se dirigió a su habitación pero no sin antes tomar el sobre que le había mandado Midori. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, las hermanas de Hanamichi le caían muy bien, no eran pesadas como las demás chicas... y Takeru, el hermano de Hanamichi también era muy bueno y se notaba que eran una familia muy unida, sus padres parecían muy amables... ya era un hecho, la oveja negra de la familia era Hanamichi.  
  
Acomodó sus cosas para ir mañana a clases, acomodó su cama y se sentó en ella, tomó el sobre y sacó la foto. Casi se muere al ver la foto, no reaccionaba (de nuevo). Sakura le había dicho que Midori les dio a todos una fotos en donde estaban "todos" juntos... pero esta foto era una de él con Sakura, esa en la que ella estaba aferrada a su brazo por el miedo que tenía al cuento de terror. No entendía nada, y para agrandar su asombro se dio cuenta de que había otra foto... era una de Sakura sentada junto a un árbol, estaba muy bonita, de segura esa la tomaron cuando estaban divididos en dos campamentos.... y para su fortuna encontró una nota que aclaraba sus dudas.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hola Rukawa!!!! estas enfermito?? bueno, de seguro que con la visita de nuestra hermanita te vas a mejorar ^ ^. Antes que nada, esas dos fotos son para vos... sí, las dos. Espero que te gusten y déjanos decirte que tenés todo nuestro apoyo para que seas el novio de Sakura!!... digo, porque nos dimos cuenta de que te gusta, está más claro que le agua, eso sí... ponete las pilas porque ella es un poco (mucho) despistada y no se va a dar cuenta.  
  
Atte. Midori y demás hermanas Sakuragi.  
  
P.D.: de Hana nos encargamos nosotras...  
  
-U_U yo también lo apoyo!!! porque todos se olvidan de mí???  
  
^ ^;;;; perdón... Tk también opina que sos el mejor para novio de Sakura  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Novio? más claro que le agua? a caso era tan evidente?! Parece que el no había sido tan disimulado como creía.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(N/A): ** es parte de la canción de Eminem, "Hailie's song"(N°14), que está en el cd de "The Eminem Show". Me encanta ^^ y justo estaba escuchando ese tema cuando comencé a escribir y lo quería meter por algún lado. :P  
  
Reiko** Seki~Ya ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Sentimientos

CAPÍTULO VIII: SENTIMIENTOS  
  
El día tan esperado había llegado, por fin estaban en el gimnasio del equipo de Ryonan... a solo minutos de comenzar el partido.  
  
A pesar de que iba a ser un partido "amistoso" había mucha gente, algunos estudiantes de esa preparatoria, otros de la preparatoria visitante y otros tantos que se habían enterado del partido o simplemente curiosos.  
  
Entre ellos cabe destacar a las admiradoras de Rukawa, quienes habían cambiado el color de su uniforme para ver si de esa manera su querido y amado Rukawa se fijaba más en ellas (¬¬;;), quienes no podían faltar por nada en el mundo eran las hermanas de Sakuragi y Takeru quien las acompañó porque cumplía su roll de hermano mayor... eso y porque Hanamichi lo amenazó a que lo ayude a mantener a sus hermanas alejadas de sus amigos porque si no toda su colección de cartas de Pokemon desaparecerían misteriosamente... recordar esas palabras y el rostro de Hana al decirlas si que lo hacía estremecer (N/A: pobre Tk!!!!! No te preocupes yo te protejo de ese hermano malo ¬¬... además soy la presidenta de tú fans club XD) así que ante tal amenaza no le quedó otra opción más que ayudarlo. Para él atentar contra sus cartas de Pókemos era lo mismo que atentar contra a su propia vida... y para desgracia su pequeño hermanito sabía donde las escondía.  
  
Además de ellos también asistieron Akito y Ken.  
  
Antes de que el partido diera comienzo, el profesor Anzai les dio las indicaciones necesarias y comunicó quienes serían los titulares.  
  
Una vez todo listo, entraron a la cancha con lo que dieron comienzo al partido.  
  
El balón lo obtuvo el equipo de Shohoku y logró el primer punto con una rápida jugada de Rukawa, lo cual sorprendió a todos por lo rápido que había sido... y que también logró hacer gritar como nunca a sus eternas admiradoras.  
  
RUKAWA, RUKAWA, RUKAWA... ERES EL MEJOR!!!!!!!!!!!- estaban super alteradas... pero en eso se escucha un:  
  
CÁLLENSEN NIÑAS TONTAS, NO SON QUIEN PARA ANIMAR A "MÍ" QUERIDO Y ADORADO RUKAWA!!!! P...- sin duda Sakumi sabía decir las cosas de frente y por primera vez alguien logró mantener calladas a esas tres chicas por un buen rato.  
  
El partido continuó y Ryonan no se iba a quedar así como así, también anoto puntos a su favor... muchos de ellos gracias a las espectaculares jugadas de Sendoh y también por la imponente figura del capitán Uzumi (N/A: se escribe así???)...  
  
El primer tiempo había finalizado con un puntaje de 48-45 a favor de Shohoku, gracias a un tiro de Mitsui, que se lo dedicó a Midori y esta gritó más que 100 admiradoras de Rukawa juntas ^ ^;;. Todos habían contribuido para lograr ese puntaje.  
  
- Mitusi sos genial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- le dice Midori a su amorcito mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente  
  
- Jejejeje...gracias ^^- estaba rojo  
  
Hanamichi dirigió una mirada asesina a Tk quien había estado teniendo una charla muy agradable con el profesor Anzai, pero cuando sintió la mirada de su hermanito sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su "hermoso" cuerpesito y cuando lo vio casi se muere. Hami tenía esa carta que tanto le gustaba, esa carta que tenía un aprecio sentimental muy grande, esa carta que había sido la primera que consiguió... y Hami se lo veía que estaba apunto de estrujarla entre sus manos.  
  
O_O...- como rayo se dirigió a su hermana y cuando Midori se dio cuenta estaba en la otra punta, lejos de su Mitsuito.  
  
Los chicos tomaron agua, descansaron y escuchaban los comentarios de los demás.  
  
- Hami, jugaste muy bien...- le dijo su hermanita Sakura al ver que su hermano estaba un poco triste  
  
- De verdad? Eso crees Sakura? De verdad? - con un brillito en sus ojitos  
  
- Claro n-n  
  
- Gracias!!!!!!!! Ya verás que haré una clavada y solo para ti  
  
- No es necesario hermanito...  
  
- A caso no me crees capaz?!?! U_U''  
  
- No!!! No es eso....  
  
Tarde... Hami ya se había ofendido.  
  
- Hanamichi, a lo que la linda Sakura se refiere es que ya llevas 3 faltas y solo en la mitad del partido, te quedan solo dos... tal vez por intentar hacer una clavada cometas otra y te verías en la necesidad de cuidarte más en el juego...- le dice Akito sonriente de oreja a oreja  
  
- ¬ ¬ a ti nadie te preguntó...  
  
- Hami, no seas malo...Akito está tratando de ser amable contigo.  
  
- Mmmmm... eso es lo que tú piensas Sakura?  
  
- Sí, además con tus maravillosos rebotes me basta... además, Haruko piensa lo mismo, que eres muy bueno en lo que haces y tuviste mucho que ver con como va el partido, verdad Haruko?  
  
La chica se sonroja un poco, aunque ella misma no sabía porque...  
  
- sí, es verdad  
  
- de verdad? Eso es lo que piensas Haruko? De verdad?- la verdad hace mucho que no tenía tiempo para dedicarle a su querida Haruko, claro cómo hacerlo si tenía que estar controlando a sus hermanas y a los chicos del equipo... eso era un trabajo que ocupaba su atención las 24 hs del día -_-.  
  
- Sí...- le responde ella, que por alguna razón extrañaba a ese Sakuragi que le brindaba toda su atención... ya que durante estos últimos días pasó desapercibida para él.  
  
Hanamichi estaba tocando el cielo con las manos al escuchar eso de parte de su querida Haruko.  
  
El tiempo del descanso se estaba terminando, por eso el profesor Anzai se pone de pie y se acerca a todo el grupo pero antes de levantarse le pide a Kogure que lo acompañe.  
  
- muy bien muchachos, están haciendo un muy buen trabajo...jojojojojo... especialmente tú Hanamichi  
  
- de verdad? Vaya, muchas gracias gordito!!!!- le dice Hana mientras le estiraba los cachetes.  
  
- Ahora, Kogure entrará en lugar de Rukawa...  
  
- QUÉ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!- se sorprende todos.  
  
Ninguno entendía la razón pero parecía que Rukawa estaba de acuerdo porque se sentó tranquilamente en el banco...  
  
- pero...  
  
- no se preocupen, ahora sigan jugando como hasta ahora.  
  
El partido dio comienzo, la ausencia de Rukawa sorprendió a todos, hasta a los chicos de Ryonan... pero lo que más les sorprendía era que Rukawa estuviera lo más "tranquilo" afuera.  
  
Todas lo miraban (todas menos Sakura porque estaba hablando con Ken y Akito) no entendían porque no estaba jugando, aparentemente estaba bien... pero ninguna se le animaba a preguntar... bueno, casi ninguna...  
  
- Kaede!!!!!!!! Por qué no juegas?!?! Te duele algo? Te sientes mal?- le preguntaba mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, tan fuerte que lo dejaba sin respiración.  
  
- No te importa  
  
- Como dices?? que no me importa?!?!  
  
En eso el profesor Anzai le responde.  
  
- Rukawa no juega por el momento porque todavía está un poco resfriado y le cuesta un poco respirar...  
  
Todas se lo quedaron observando pero él no les daba importancia, miraba hacia el partido o por lo menos eso parecía pero en verdad estaba viendo de reojo cada tanto a Sakura y a Akito.  
  
- Sakura nunca has visto una clavada?!  
  
-Nop ^ ^  
  
- nunca?!  
  
- nunca, nunca...  
  
- pero... tú hermano te ofreció hacerte una... y dedicártela... por qué no se la aceptaste?  
  
- es que Hami tiende a cometer muchas faltas y de seguro que si la hubiera hecho hubiera utilizado las que le restan... además no es muy bueno haciendo clavadas ^^;;  
  
- ya veo.. eres un ángel mi querida Sakura- le decía Akito mientras la abrazaba- no te preocupes por eso, yo un día cuando me vayas a ver haré una y te la dedicaré y todo... y Ken también  
  
- yo?  
  
- Sí, o a caso no quieres hacerle una clavada para la linda Sakura  
  
- Sí, a Sakura sí... - Entonces?!  
  
- Dejémoslo ahí...  
  
- Pero... cómo es una clavada?- le preguntaba intrigada Sakura  
  
- Bueno, aquí el jugador número uno te explicará, una clavada...  
  
Pero en eso la explicación del jugador número uno , o sea Akito se ve interrumpida por Rukawa y su corto e inexpresivo  
  
- voy a entrar  
  
Todos lo miraron sorprendido... Sakumi, lo observó y se pudo dar cuenta de que algo que temía reconocer... por su lado el profesor Anzai hizo el cambio y Rukawa entró en lugar de Kogure.  
  
Una vez dentro de la cancha, ya con un puntaje de 65-65, Rukawa obtuvo el balón robándoselo a Sendoh (cómo lo hizo ni él mismo lo sabía) corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, pasó a todos los jugadores de Ryonan y a los de su propio equipo. Para él no existía más que él y el canasto en el otro extremo. Todos lo venían persiguiendo por detrás pero nadie lo lograba alcanzar, iba ciego... llegó, saltó y lo introdujo con toda su fuerza, realizó una clava... una clavada perfecta. Cayó al suelo de espaldas al aro, y luego de que su cuerpo cayera, la pelota cayó al suelo... todos habían quedado en silencio, todos quedaron muuuuy sorprendidos hasta que uno reaccionó y luego fue un grito de euforia en cadena. Fue espectacular, la mejor clavada que todos habían visto. Hasta Akito y Sendoh quedaron muy sorprendidos. Él estaba con sus ojos cerrados pero al escuchar los gritos se dio cuenta de que lo había logrado, entonces abrió sus ojos azules (N/A: son azules no? -_- tengo mala memoria ¬¬)y a la primera persona que buscó y miró fue a Sakura que también lo estaba viendo muy sorprendida al igual que todos, Rukawa fue poco disimulado solo observó a Sakura. Fue tan evidente la mirada y lo que con ella quería decir que hasta Sakura se dio cuenta de que es clavada se la había dedicado a ella.  
  
Todos se dieron cuenta de que había sido dedicada pura y exclusivamente a Sakura pero también pudieron notar algo más en esa mirada, algo que era bastante extraño en él... y Sakumi también lo notó. No lo podía creer. Cómo era posible que esa chica que a penas había conocido hace qué? Semanas? meses? Lograra tal efecto en su adorado Rukawa? Ella lograba lo que ella nunca logró en años de amistada. Por fin se dio cuenta de que su adorado Rukawa estaba enamorado de Sakura... y que ella no tendría oportunidad, por más que lo intentara y lo intentara una y otra vez siempre sucedería lo mismo... "su" Rukawa, como ella decía... no era suyo. Pero no fue la única en darse cuenta, Akito también se dio cuenta de que Rukawa iba en serio y que iba a ser un contrincante difícil de vencer... pero todavía tenía una pequeña esperanza, los sentimientos de Sakura eran poco claros, no daba señales de que estuviera interesada tanto en Rukawa como en él o como en cualquier chico. Todavía tenía oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla pero ellos no fueron los únicos en darse cuenta... otro par de ojos azules también se dieron cuenta.  
  
El partido finalizó y la victoria la obtuvo Ryonan con una diferencia de un punto. Los equipos se despidieron y luego de cambiarse, salieron todos para encontrarse con sus amigos.  
  
- jugaron re bien!!! No se preocupen por nada...  
  
Pero los ánimos estaban por el piso, aunque extrañamente Rukawa estaba bien a pesar de que habían perdido.  
  
Salieron del establecimiento de Ryonan pero lo que nadie se había dado cuenta es que Sakumi no estaba con ellos, se había retirado antes.  
  
Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí, un joven alto con cabellos oscuros y un peinado con el que no pasaba desapercibido estaba caminando por el parque, pasando por frente de las hamacas cuando ve a una persona, a una joven... le resultaba bastante familiar ... estaba llorando. El se sentó en la hamaca de al lado y le extendió un trozo del limón que él estaba comiendo.  
  
- quieres?  
  
Ella lo observó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dijo que no.  
  
- por qué lloras?  
  
- ....- no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella.  
  
- A caso lloras porque perdieron  
  
- No  
  
- Y entonces?  
  
Ella no le contestó  
  
Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, ella llorando y él observando el hermoso atardecer.  
  
- a caso es por Rukawa?  
  
- O_O  
  
Cómo se dio cuenta? Cómo?? Eran las preguntas que estaban en la cabeza de Sakumi. Y por ese detuvo su llanto y lo observó.  
  
- vaya, parece... parece que di en el blanco, no?- miró a Sakumi y le brindó una de sus inagotable sonrisas.  
  
- ....  
  
- quieres mucho a Rukawa, verdad?  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Ya veo... un amor no correspondido U_U que triste historia...  
  
- ...  
  
- Aparentemente, Rukawa está interesado en la pequeña Sakura, verdad?  
  
- La conoces?  
  
- Sí, podría decirse... es muy amable, bonita y dulce...  
  
- Mmmmm... ya lo sé, ya me di cuenta.... y Rukawa parece haberse dado cuenta también  
  
- Sabes, nunca me imaginé que Rukawa se enamorara... bueno, todos pueden enamorase.. y tengo la esperanza de encontrar al amor como lo hizo Rukawa pero nunca me imaginé que hiciera tan evidente sus sentimientos... y muchos menos poder ser testigo...  
  
Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, luego agregó - pero si realmente quieres a Rukawa, supongo que para ti lo principal debe ser su felicidad... o me equivoco?  
  
- Mmmmmmmmmmmmm..... sí...........  
  
- Me lo imaginaba ^^... pero piensa algo, conoces a Rukawa, verdad?  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Y cómo es?  
  
- Una persona poco sociable, no tiene muchos amigos...  
  
- Ajá, estamos hablando de la misma persona... entonces debe saber que él solo no podrá acercarse a Sakura, necesitará ayuda... o me equivoco?  
  
- Es verdad...  
  
- Y por qué no lo ayudas?  
  
- Ayudarlo?  
  
- Sí... de esa manera estarás cerca de él y lo ayudarás a ser feliz  
  
- ...............  
  
Y así estuvieron, ahora solo era decisión de Sakumi si ayudaría a Rukawa a conquistar el corazón de Sakura... porque Sendoh tenía razón, él solo no podría hacerlo y si realmente lo quería lo principal para ella tendría que ser su felicidad y si él está feliz ella también lo estaría.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Nota: Hola!!!! estoy tratando de acortar un poco y llegar rápido a los hechos... a lo más importante... cosa que espero lograr. Espero que les guste este capítulo ^^  
  
Reiko ~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Paseo

CAPÍTULO IX: PASEO  
  
Era de mañana y como todas las mañanas ( y como todos los días) salió a correr, lo hizo más temprano que lo habitual para así no encontrarse con nadie, por esa misma razón también había decidido cambiar de ruta. No miraba por dónde iba ni tampoco se daba cuenta de nada, solo corría, creyendo que de esa manera podría aclarar las ideas y calmarse un poco... le costaba mucho entender que Rukawa. Por qué no aceptaba su ayuda para conquistar a Sakura??  
  
- ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH! NO LO ENTIENDO!!!!!- se detuvo, caminó hasta encontrarse con una pobre lata de gaseosa en el suelo.... pobre latita, había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse en el camino de una Sakumi muy malhumorada. Al verla le dio tal patada que de seguro podría haber dado la vuelta al mundo en menos de 1h pero no pudo ser posible ya que una cabeza se le atravesó en el camino....  
  
-OUCH!- logró decir la persona antes de caer al suelo por semejante impacto.  
  
- Demonios! Era lo único que faltaba- se decía a sí misma mientras corría para acercarse a la persona que se encontraba caído en el suelo- Sendoh?... estás bien?  
  
- Mami... todavía no quiero levantarme.... tengo mucho sueñito....- decía el joven un poco aturdido  
  
-OYE!!!!!!! DESPIERTA!!!!!!- le grita con lo cual Sendoh despierta del todo.- qué me pasó?- pregunta este mientras se pone de pie con ayuda de Sakumi, la cual se intimida un poco por la altura del muchacho.  
  
- No lo sé, yo venía corriendo y te encontré tirado... sí, eso pasó....- le responde un poco nerviosa.  
  
- Ya veo... gracias entonces-  
  
- De nada....- trata de sonreír  
  
- Qué haces por acá y tan temprano?- le dice mientras caminaban juntos  
  
- Nada, solo decidí salir un poco más temprano y cambiar de lugar....-  
  
- Ya veo, y por qué estás mal humorada?-  
  
- Mal humorada, quién está mal humorada?! EH?! QUIÉN?!- decía con clara expresión de rabio en su rostro  
  
- Nadie... tranquila... solo era una pregunta, pero es obvio que vos no estás enojada ^^ ;;  
  
- Claro que no!!!  
  
- Claro, como tú digas-  
  
- Qué me querés decir con ese tonito?  
  
- Nada....- Sakumi lo miraba raro- no te enojes.... y dime a dónde vas ahora?  
  
- A ningún lado-  
  
- Qué te parece si te invito a hacer algo divertido para que te olvides de tus problemas, querés? ^^- le pregunta con una de sus típicas sonrisas, mientras que por su lado Sakumi no sabía si aceptar o no la invitación pero como no tenía nada más que hacer decidió ir.  
  
Luego de caminar por unos 15 minutos y encontrarse sentado en un muelle preparando el equipo de pesca que Sendoh tenía escondido por ahí cerca.  
  
- Sendoh...  
  
- Sí?-  
  
- Creo que necesitas redefinir la palabra diversión ¬ ¬''-  
  
- Por qué lo dices? Esto es muuuuuuy divertido n_n- Sakumi lo miraba con cara de "me estás cargando?"- Alguna vez pescaste?-  
  
-No-  
  
- Entonces, luego opinas, primero pruebas... ok?-  
  
No tenía nada que perder, además qué más podría hacer ese día... nada, así que no le quedó más que aceptar.  
  
Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y definitivamente la pesca no era su fuerte, se había desesperado tantas veces en su vida pero nunca tan seguido como ese día. Finalmente se dio por vencida y dejo pescando solo a Sendoh pero igualmente le agradeció por haber intentado levantarle el ánimo, además había logrado que este aceptara que un día que ella estuviera más animada le enseñaría lo que sí era diversión. También le haría caso, él tenía razón, Rukawa no era una persona fácil, además ya era suficiente con que aceptara sus sentimientos por Sakura, y de seguro le pediría ayuda ya que es la única amiga de él... y tampoco estaba mal la idea de que se reuniera con las hermanas de Sakura para ver que planeaban ellas. Una vez lejos de ahí, cuando estaba de regreso vio un cartel que le dio una magnífica idea.  
  
Todo estaba listo, ya había hablado con las hermanas de Sakuragi y ellas se encargarían de hablar con los demás, por su lado ella le avisó a Rukawa, aunque al principio le costó convenserlo nadie se le puede negar a ella. Luego de encargarse de Rukawa, intentó encontrar a cierto joven pero no sabía por donde comenzar. A Ryonan no podía ir porque hoy no había clases y su teléfono no lo sabía... pensó y pensó, se sentó en un banco del parque hasta que escuchó un:  
  
- hola! ^^  
  
Ella levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de verlo frente de ella, a caso le leyó la mente? Bueno, no importa.  
  
- te estaba buscando... te quería invitar al parque de diversiones, eso sí es diversión!  
  
- al parque de diversiones?  
  
- Ajá, el que se inaugura mañana... iremos todos...a demás me prometiste que me ayudarías con Rukawa y Sakura.  
  
- Vaya... veo que no te olvidas de las cosas  
  
- Nop ^ ^... cuento contigo, nos encontraremos todos en la entrada de este parque, hasta mañana- y se va corriendo.  
  
Al día siguientes, las primeras en llegar fueron las chicas, con Hami y Tk; a ellos le siguieron Akagi y Haruko, luego Ayako y Ryota, Mistui y Kogure, Sakumi y Rukawa, Akito y Ken (que nadie sabe como se enteraron pero bueno, allí estaban) y por último ...  
  
- SENDOH?!?!?!?!?!  
  
- HOLA AMIGOS!!- les sonríe  
  
- Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Miyagi  
  
- Este... - Yo lo invité  
  
Todos observaron a Sakumi y como sabían que nadie podía decirle nada, mejor se quedaron callados.  
  
Entraron al gran parque, era hermoso y por lo que aparentaba pasarían un bonito día.  
  
Lo primero que hicieron fue organizarse.  
  
- Muy bien, escuchen todos... antes de comenzar por si alguno de ustedes se llega a desaparecer el punto de encuentro será a las 18 hs en el reloj con forma de corazón, entendieron?  
  
- Sí, capitán!!!  
  
- De acuerdo- mientras Akagi seguía hablando, algunos estaban en la suya un poco más separados. Entre ellos estaban, Midori, Yui, Sendoh, Tk, Ken y Sakumi.  
  
- Muy bien escuchen todos... por lo que veo cada vez somos más los que tratan de unir a Rukawa y a Sakura  
  
- Eso parece- dice Yui  
  
- Muy bien, este es el plan... a medida que vayamos avanzando nos vamos a ir separando, los primero vamos a ser Mitsui y Yo ^^  
  
- ¬ ¬ que raro  
  
- qué quieren decir?!?!  
  
- Nada... sigue  
  
- Tsubame por su lado se llevará al capitán Akagi y Ayako hará lo mismo con Ryota, Yui tú te llevarás a Kogure, ok?  
  
- Sí  
  
- Muy bien... mientras ustedes dos, Tk y Ken tendrán el trabajo más difícil de todos, tratar de separar a Akito de Sakura y Rukawa, podrán hacerlo??  
  
- Lo intentaremos, verdad Ken?  
  
- Claro ^^  
  
- Pero antes... Ken porque nos quieres ayudar haciendo que Sakura se ponga de novia con Rukawa y no con tú amigo?  
  
- O_O.... este.... no lo sé, es que Akito... Akito no creo que sea el indicado para Sakura, me refiero... él puede conquistar a cualquier chica pero Rukawa me da la impresión de que realmente la quiere y que le costó aceptar lo que sentía, por más que Akito sea mi amigo creo que el que merece estar con Sakura es Rukawa, la necesita más... - le respondió nervioso...  
  
- Ya veo... bueno, ustedes dos estarán respaldados por Sakumi y Sendoh... la objetivo del plan es que dejemos solos a Sakura y Rukawa perdidos en este graaaan parque de diversiones y ver si avanza un poco la situación. Están de acuerdo?!  
  
- Sí!!!!!  
  
- muy bien....  
  
- un momento, qué haremos con Hami?- le pregunta Tk  
  
- es verdad, me había olvidado de él... bueno, ya sé le diremos que se vaya con Haruko pro otro lado.  
  
- Bien...  
  
- Bueno, suerte a todos ustedes...  
  
- Oigan qué tanto cuchichean ahí?!- les pregunta Akagi  
  
- O_O nada... solo estabamos decidiendo a qué juego subiríamos primero.  
  
Comenzó el recorrido, y como Midori había dicho, la primera pareja en separarse fue ella y Mistui; a ellos le siguieron Ryota y Ayako.  
  
- dónde demonios se habrán metidos esos cuatros?!  
  
- No lo sé, Akagi... no te preocupes de seguro estarán bien  
  
- Eso espero...  
  
- Akagi... me puedes hacer un favor?  
  
- Sí, dime Tsubame...  
  
- No me siento muy bien, me podrías ir a comprar un jugo de ciruela por favor?  
  
- Claro, diles que me esperen- le dice mientras se alejaba y pensaba para sus adentros- [dónde demonios encontraré un jugo de ciruela aquí?]  
  
- Claro... suerte ^^  
  
Los demás siguieron y dejaron a Tsubame sentada en banco esperando a que regresara Akagi.  
  
Luego llegó el turno de Yui y Kogure.  
  
- O_O no lo puedo creer!!!!! ESTO ME LO ESTÁN HACIENDO A PROPÓSITO!!! TAKERU... ME PROMETISTE AYUDARME Y NO ME AVISASTE NADA!!!!! CÓMO DEJASTE QUE SE FUERAN LAS CHICAS?!?!?!?!- le decía Hanamichi al darse cuenta de que faltaban tres de sus hermanas.  
  
- Lo siento Hami no me di cuenta  
  
- Bueno, cuando llegue a casa no me voy a dar cuenta cuando tire por el inodoro las cartas de pokemon ¬¬  
  
- Lo siento Hami pero ya no me podrás amenazar con eso ^^  
  
- Qué?  
  
- Midori me las recuperó  
  
- Ya veo, así que con eso te compró....  
  
- Tranquilo Hanamichi ya verás que pronto aparecerán...  
  
- Sendoh no te metas  
  
- Pero escúchame, no creer que es tú oportunidad para irte con Haruko, Akagi no está y no te podrá decir nada  
  
Los ojitos de Sakuragi brillaron y observaron a Sendoh  
  
- tú crees?  
  
- Claro, es tú oportunidad  
  
- Claro... pero- en eso ve que todavía estaba Sakura  
  
- Y Sakura?  
  
- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella, no dejaré que nadie se le acerque.... además está tú hermano  
  
- De acuerdo... confiaré en ustedes.  
  
Y así, Hanamichi logró llevarse a Haruko. Por fin habían quedado los 7, ahora era cuestión de separar a Akito pero no iba a ser tarea fácil.  
  
- miren un laberinto de terror, por qué no entramos?- pregunta Sakumi a los demás.  
  
- Sí, es buena idea....  
  
Se acercan y hacen la fila. Justo, se entraba de a grupos y ellos eran un grupo... pero en eso Sendoh les dice que él esperaría afuera.  
  
- en serio? No querés entrar?  
  
- No gracias, además logré que el señor de los controles me dejara estar con él y podré ver como van las cosas... no te preocupes, apagaré las luces y en eso tendrás que intentar lograr que Rukawa y Sakura vayan solos.  
  
Todos entran, estaba oscuro... apenas avanzaron un pequeño tramo cuando se apagan las luces por completo.  
  
- tengo miedo...- decía Sakura mientras se aferraba fuertemente del brazo de Rukawa.  
  
Mientras a él Sakumi le decía al oído.  
  
- Rukawa, llévatela, nosotros nos encargamos de Akito  
  
- Qué?- pero recibió un pequeño empujoncito que lo hizo entender, hizo lo que su amiga le dijo y comenzó a caminar con Sakura.  
  
Atrás de ellos quedaron Ken, Tk y Sakumi, tratando de que Akito fuera por otro lado.  
  
- mi querida Sakura dónde estás?- la llamaba  
  
- No está con nosotros, se debió haber separado  
  
- Pobrecita... de seguro tiene miendo, necesitamos encontrarla  
  
- No, no lo creo, Rukawa cuidará bien de ella ^^  
  
- RUKAWA?!  
  
- que no sabías? Ruakwa también falta...- casi se desmaya con el comentario de Sakumi.  
  
Por otro lado, Sakura y Rukawa lograron salir, aunque Sakura estaba aterrada, había sido demasiado para ella. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Se sientan en un banco y Rukawa trata de hacerla abrir los ojos.  
  
- ya estamos afuera, no te preocupes...  
  
- de verdad?  
  
- Sí  
  
Abre los ojos y lo mira, y se da cuenta de que Ruakwa le estaba sonriendo  
  
- vaya... nunca te había visto sonreír  
  
- ........- no puede evitar sonrojarse  
  
- y los demás?  
  
- No lo sé  
  
- Mmmmm... tal vez tarden un poco... mejor vamos a tomar algo, querés?  
  
- De acuerdo  
  
Y así siguieron solos el resto del día. Comieron, fueron a la montaña rusa, a los autitos chocadores, al laberinto de los espejos, Rukawa ganó un zorrito de peluche que se lo regaló a Sakura... y cuando se estaba acercando la hora, cuando se estaban acercando al reloj con forma de corazón.  
  
- mira, nos tomamos una foto?... quiero una foto tuya  
  
- Una foto?- pero hasta que preguntó ya estaba en el lugar, Sakura se agarró de su brazo y le dijo  
  
- Sonríe  
  
Una foto para cada uno.  
  
Cuando llegaron al reloj, allí ya estaban algunos. Akagi y Tsubame estaban desde hace rato, Akagi estaba con cara de enojado, por su mente solo se repetía: "lo voy a matarlo voy a matar, voy a matar a ese idiota" porque le habían dicho que Sakuragi se fue con Haruko. Por su lado Midori estaba muy acaramelada con Mitsui, Yui y Kogure solo reían al recordar a todos los juegos que habían subido. Sakumi con Sendoh quienes se habían separado de los demás chicos, fueron a muchos juegos divertidos según Sakumi y "aterradores" según Sendoh. Sakumi les contaba a todos las caras que ponía Sendoh en cada juego, y se reía como loca... por su lado Tk y Ken tuvieron que soportar a Akito durante todo el día, aunque Tk lo tranquilizó diciéndole que si no se comportaba le reprobaría el examen. Así Akito estuvo tranquilito porque la verdad no le convenía reprobar otro examen. Ryota y Ayako pasaron bonito día y ahora solo faltaba llegar Hanamichi y Haruko.  
  
No estaban muy lejos cuando Haruko le dice  
  
- oye Sakuragi...  
  
- qué sucede Haruko?  
  
- Pasé un muy bonito día contigo  
  
- De verdad? Yo tb...^^  
  
- Sabes, durante estos días no hice más que pensar y pensar... y me di cuenta de que Rukawa solo fue una tonta ilusión que tuve... además me di cuenta de quien él está realmente enamorado es de Sakura, bueno de eso se dio cuenta todo el mundo... pero también me di cuenta que durante este pequeño tiempo que no estabas tan pendiente de mí porque tenías que vigilar a tus hermanas me di cuenta de que me es muy importante tener tú compañía...  
  
Sakuragi estaba sin habla...  
  
- y lo que estoy tratando de decir es que... es que me di cuenta de que realmente me gustas Hanamichi  
  
- O_O- no lo podía creer, se le había dado, Haruko le estaba diciendo que lo quería y esta vez él no se había sido quein había echo la declaración de amor sino que se le habían declarado a él!!!  
  
- Y quería saber si quieres ser mi novio- le pregunta una sumamente sonrojada Haruko  
  
- Claro!!!! Claro que quiero Haruko!!!!  
  
Y luego de aclarar sus sentimientos, se reunieron con los demás, quienes se desmayan al verlos venir tomados de la mano y sumamente sonrojados. Al capitán Akagi le dio tal impresión que se desmayo y una ambulancia lo tuvo que llevar.  
  
Todos estaban contentos con sus respectivas parejas, por ese día fue el día de las declaraciones... Ryota también le había declarado su amor a Ayako y esta no pudo huir a la respuesta y tuvo que admitir sus sentimientos.  
  
Pero todos estaban intrigados por saber qué había sucedido entre la pareja más importante, la pareja por la cual habían armado todo este plan. Aparentemente nada, todo seguía igual....  
  
Regresaron a sus casas, y cuando por fin quedaron solos Sakumi y Rukawa esta no pudo aguantar la intriga y le preguntó.  
  
- Kaede, dime... dime si por fin le dijiste lo que sientes a Sakura?  
  
- No, no lo hice  
  
- por qué no? Después de todo el trabajo que nos tomamos todos!!! O_O oooopss, se me escapó....  
  
- Lo planearon todo?!  
  
- Sí....  
  
Sakumi esperaba que su amigo se enojara con ella, y cómo no hacerlo si él le había dicho que no interfiriera...  
  
- gracias...  
  
- qué?!?!?!?!  
  
- Te dije gracias, porque pasé un bonito momento.  
  
Y comienza a caminar. Sakumi solo lo observa alejarse y luego ella se da media vuelta y toma el camino para ir a su casa. Estaba contenta, contenta de que Rukawa estuviera contento... además ella también había pasado un bonito día.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reiko ~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Amistades de la infancia, amores confuso...

CAPÍTULO X: AMISTADES DE LA INFANCIA, AMORES CONFUSOS  
  
Un sábado por la mañana Sakura recibió una llamada y a penas colgó salió corriendo de su casa sin dar explicaciones a nadie... solo con un: "nos veremos luego". Caminó rápido, prácticamente estaba corriendo, hasta que llegó a destino. Estaba frente a una hermosa casa con un gran jardín lleno de flores, se acercó a la puerta, tocó el timbre y un joven alto la atendió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose... estudiándose....  
  
- Sakura?!  
  
- Youji?!  
  
Se abrazaron.  
  
Ya hacía dos días desde aquella vez... y durante esos dos días iba todas las mañanas a visitarlo, a ayudarlo... siempre sin decirle nada a nadie.  
  
- dime Sakura.... me extrañaste mucho?- le pregunta él mientras ponía en orden sus ropas dentro del ropero.  
  
- Solo un poco.  
  
- solo un poco?!?!?! - le hace puchero a lo cual Sakura no puede contener las risas  
  
- no es verdad tontito... te extrañe... y mucho  
  
- yo también....  
  
- pasaron tres años- le dice ella recostándose en la cama del joven mientras este solo la observaba mientras ponía las cosas en orden en su habitación.  
  
- Es verdad.... cambiaste bastante  
  
- Yo?  
  
- Sí... vos ^^  
  
- Vos también- era verdad, la última vez que lo vio era un joven de unos 14 años, con cuerpo flaco y débil, eran los mismo ojos pero antes sus ojos se escondían detrás de un par de lentes, por esa apariencia era el objeto de las burlas de Midori; pero ahora, tenía frente de ella a un joven de 17 años, casi tan alto como Hana, de cuerpo fuerte y atlético, de cabellos teñidos de azul, aretes en su oreja izquierda y un tatuaje que le quedaba aún por descubrir. Youji había cambiado, los rasgos de niño habían desaparecido para dejarle lugar a los rasgos de hombre... pero todavía queda esa picardía en su mirada y una que otra actitud del Youji que ella conocía. Al principio sentía vergüenza, si se ponían a pensar, eran dos extraños... habían pasado 3 años, y en tres años la gente cambia pero solo fue cuestión de llamar a los recuerdos para que la amistad que compartían regresara.  
  
- Y tus hermanas? - Están bien... por qué no me dejaste que les contara de tú llegada?  
  
- Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa ^^  
  
- Mmmmm.... de acuerdo, pero no sabes lo que tuve que pasar para poder escaparme... Yui me quería acompañar  
  
- Siempre pegada a vos... es hora de que se consiga un novio  
  
- Ya tiene  
  
- De verdad?!  
  
- Sí ^^ es uno de los amigos de Hami, tiene tú misma edad... se llama Kogure.  
  
- Vaya... y Tsubame?  
  
- Tb... otro amigo de Hami, en realidad es el hermano de la novia de Hami ^^  
  
- Y Midori?! ¬¬ si ella tiene novio es el colmo...  
  
- ^^ ;; ella también, otro compañero de equipo de Hami  
  
- y tú?  
  
- Yo?!  
  
- sí, tú  
  
Sakura evadió responder esa pregunta, se hizo la tonta. Youji entendió y dejó la pregunta para más tarde, encontraría otro momento para preguntarle.  
  
- bueno, vamos a dar una vuelta Youji??  
  
- Vamos  
  
Salieron de la habitación, en el pasillo se encontraron con la madre de Youji...  
  
- Sakura... estás tan grande, no puedo creer como pasa el tiempo- decía maravillada  
  
- Gracias, señora  
  
- Y sobretodo muy hermosa ^^....- tanto Sakura como Youji se sonrojaron ante tal comentario  
  
- Gracias...  
  
- Mamá!!!!  
  
- Qué sucede hijo?! ... se acuerdan de las veces que decían que se iban a casar?!?! ^^ la verdad que no estaría nada mal ^^  
  
- Mamá!!!!!!!!!!- tomó de la mano a Sakura y se la llevó fuera de la casa, su madre siempre decía esos comentarios que lo hacían avergonzar.  
  
Una vez fuera de la casa, en el jardín específicamente.  
  
- lo siento, disculpa a mí madre  
  
- no te preocupes...  
  
- gracias.... ahora vamos  
  
Salieron para dar unas vueltas, como Youji hace mucho que no estaba por el barrio, Sakura se encargaría de llevarlo por todos lados. El primer lugar al que fueron fue le parque, recordaron las tardes que solían pasar de niños allí.  
  
- todo sigue igual  
  
- sí  
  
- te acordás?- le pregunta acercándose a un árbol, el más grande de todo el parque. Ella se acerco junto con él, y observo lo que estaba grabado en este... "Y&S"  
  
- Sí...- le dice sonrojándose.  
  
- Fue hace tanto...  
  
Mientras no muy lejos de allí, un joven iba en bicicleta, se acercaba a donde Sakura y Youji se encontraban, y como iba dormido no se dio cuenta cuando chocó al amigo de Sakura.  
  
- qué demonios.....!!?!?!?!?!?!- decía Youji mientras se levantaba del suelo un poco mal humorado  
  
- mmmmmm...- se ponía de pie Rukawa también un poco mal humorado.  
  
- Youji, estás bien?- le pregunta Sakura  
  
- Sí, Sakura no te preocupes...- al escuchar ese nombre Rukawa la mira  
  
- Rukawa?!... estás bien?  
  
- .....- solo se los queda observando  
  
- lo conoces a este tonto?!  
  
- YOUJI!!! No seas así...  
  
- Pero si me atropelló con su bicileta ¬¬  
  
- Bueno, pero no fue su intención... se quedó dormido  
  
- Y te parece poco?  
  
- ^^;; es que bueno....  
  
Regresa su mirada a Rukawa pero para su sorpresa este se veía diferente, frío... su mirada era fría, nunca lo había visto así... pero esa mirada no era para ella sino que lo estaba mirando a Youji.  
  
- este... Rukawa, él es You....  
  
- Youji Sakami, mucho gusto- le dice extendiéndole la mano  
  
- Kaede Rukawa- estrechándole fuertemente la mano como respuesta.  
  
-Youji es un amigo de la infancia, vivió en EEUU durante tres años y ahora vino a Japón por la vacaciones ^^  
  
- .....  
  
- Rukawa, me puedes hacer un favor?- le pregunta para cortar un poco ese aire frío que había entorno a ellos  
  
- Qué sucede?- le pregunta cambiando levemente su mirada, algo de lo que se dio cuenta Youji.  
  
- Te puedes quedar con Youji unos minutos, yo ya regreso  
  
- ¬¬ de acuerdo....  
  
- ya regreso.  
  
Se va dejándolos a ellos dos solos.  
  
- y... y tú de donde conoces a Sakura? No veo que seas una persona muy sociable y me sorprende que ella te trate tan familiarmente  
  
- eso no te importa  
  
- claro que me importa... yo quiero mucho a Sakura...- esas palabras no gustaron para nada a Rukawa.- te sucede algo? Estás un poco pálido  
  
- no, nada....  
  
- claro... nada, como tú digas.  
  
Estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Youji  
  
- te gusta Sakura, verdad?  
  
- O_O... qué?  
  
- Lo que escuchaste....  
  
- ...........  
  
- responde  
  
- no tengo por qué responderte  
  
- eso quiere decir que no sentís nada por ella??  
  
- qué te importa?  
  
- Mucho... porque... en todo caso yo sí me quedaré con ella... y si te gusta, yo te aconsejo que te apresures porque sino me la quedaré yo ^^- Rukawa le estaba por responder pero en eso llegó Sakura.  
  
- gracias, Kaede.  
  
- Vamos yendo Sakura?- le pregunta Youji mientras pasaba uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor del los hombros de Sakura  
  
- Vamos.. adios Kaede  
  
- Adios Rukawa... un placer conocerte.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se fueron dejando atrás un Rukawa bastante confundido.  
  
Durante todo el día anduvieron de acá para allá, de un lugar en otro. A su paso Youji dejaba a una estela de chicas que quedaban babeándose por lo apuesto que él era.  
  
- vaya... parece que tienes muchas admiradoras- le dice ella mientras estaban sentados en un banco comiendo un helado, ante ese comentario Youji no puede evitar sonrojares...  
  
- y dime.... estás de novia, no me respondiste esa pregunta  
  
- yo?  
  
- Sí, vos... y contéstame  
  
- Este..... no  
  
- No?  
  
- No ^^ por qué te sorprendes??  
  
- Es que como sos tan linda pensé que tendrías novio ya  
  
- No, todavía no  
  
- Y sientes algo por alguien en especial - ....  
  
- Hay alguien por lo que parece ^^  
  
- Cómo te diste cuenta?!?!- le pregunta sorprendida  
  
- Fácil, 1) por la mirada que tenés y 2) por cómo reaccionaste cuando viste a ese chico hoy a la mañana, te gusta él verdad?... Rukawa, creo que se llama  
  
- .......- estaba completamente roja  
  
- dime en el blanco ^^, verdad?  
  
- y vos? Estás enamorado de alguien?  
  
- Yo?- su mirada se perdió en la nada- estaba... pero creo que mejor lo dejo como está- le sonríe, su mirada se había tornado un poco triste por lo cual Sakura no quiso preguntar nada más.  
  
Luego de esa charla que tuvieron, se fueron a reunir con los demás. Ese día habían quedado de reunirse en Danny's para comer algo, pero claro que nadie sabía que Youji estaba en Japón. Fue una gran sorpresa para todos (los que lo conocían y para los que no también).  
  
- O_o Youji?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
- Hola Midori, tanto tiempo sin verte ^^  
  
- Eh... este... sí, mucho verdad?  
  
Mitsui estaba poniéndose un poco celoso.  
  
- me enteré que estás de novia ^^  
  
- sí... mi novio es Mitsui  
  
- pobre chico U_U  
  
- YOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Jajajajajajajajaja- sigues igual que siempre  
  
Allí también estaba Sendoh, Sakumi y obviamente Rukawa quien estaba un poco incómodo.  
  
- quién demonios se supone que es este ¬¬??  
  
- Parece que es amigo de Sakura ^^- le responde Sendoh  
  
- Genial!! Otro más... esta chica no se cansa de tener amigos????  
  
- Tranquila Sakumi...  
  
- Rukawa!!! Tenés que hacer algo...  
  
- ........- Rukawa solo le dirigió una mirada con la cual fue más que suficiente para decirle lo que pensaba  
  
- que miedo.... creo que mejor me callo  
  
- pobre Rukawa... ahora tiene un oponente más fuerte  
  
- eso parece, y yo que había logrado que Ken encerrara a Akito... yo que pensaba que había logrado eliminar a uno ;_; buuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
- ^^ silencio, lo mejor en estas ocasiones es conocer al enemigo  
  
En eso se callan y escuchan las preguntas que le hacían los demás a Youji  
  
- y practicas natación?- le pregunta Ayako  
  
- sí, es mi deporte favorito y gracias a él gané muchas medallas ^^  
  
- ya veo... con razón te tenés ese cuerpo - agrega por lo bajo  
  
- dijiste algo Ayako??- le pregunta Ryota  
  
- eh?!?! O_O no!! nada...^^;;  
  
- creo que será difícil- le dice Sendoh a Sakumi por lo bajo  
  
- eso parece...  
  
- bueno, es hora que les diga lo que les quería contar- le dice poniéndose de pie- AMIGOS!!!!  
  
- Qué sucede puerco espín?!  
  
- Bueno, los quería invitar a una fiesta  
  
- Una fiesta?  
  
- Sí, una fiesta....  
  
- Cuándo?  
  
- El viernes que viene en Ryonan  
  
- De verdad?  
  
- Claro, alguna vez mentí  
  
Silencio....  
  
- bueno, van a ir?  
  
- Claro!!!- decía Hana muy emocionado y los demás asentían con la cabeza.  
  
*****Estaba decidido, el viernes se irían de fiesta pero mientras ellos estaban disfrutando de una amena tarde, en otro lugar... en un departamento, habían dos jóvenes, uno estaba encerrado en su cuarto mientras el otro estaba frente de la puerta de la habitación, con las llaves en la mano... luchando consigo mismo para hablar con aquel amigo que conocía desde la tierna infancia.  
  
- KEN DÉJAME SALIR!!!!!!!- gritaba Akito mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta hasta más no poder. Ken estaba frente de la puerta, había estado allí durante todo el tiempo en el que había dejado encerrado a su mejor amigo.  
  
El ruido se detuvo, Akito se había calmado.  
  
Pasó como hora y media y no escuchó nada... durante todo ese tiempo tuvo oportunidad de pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente, en todo lo que estaba sintiendo.... últimamente sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control.  
  
No podía creer a la conclusión que había llegado, aunque esto ya venía de hace tiempo... era la primera vez que lo admitía y lo aceptaba. Lo que sentía por Akito era más que simple amistad.  
  
Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta, entro y cerró. Se encontró con Akito sentado en una esquina, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas... se lo veía tan vulnerable que le dio pena y unas ganas incontenibles de acariciarlo y consolarlo. Se acercó y se sentó frente de él, acarició con una de sus manos los suaves cabellos color azabache, esos cabellos rebeldes que siempre eran el marco perfecto para el rostro de Akito  
  
Akito levantó la mirada.  
  
- por qué me encerraste?  
  
No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Ken, solo una simple sonrisa... solo una sonrisa pero nada más.  
  
- Ken, creí que eras mi amigo  
  
- Soy tú amigo...  
  
- No, no lo eres... no me ayudas con SAKURA, no me dejaste ir a donde todos se reunirían  
  
- Es verdad, no soy tú amigo y no te ayude con Sakura, y para serte franco no quiero ayudarte con ella.... prefiero que Rukawa admita sus sentimientos por ella...  
  
- O_O.. Ken... por qué?  
  
- Querés saber por qué? Realmente querés saber por qué?  
  
- Sí- le dice con ojos tristes  
  
- Bueno... se que te vas a enojar conmigo pero me voy a arriesgar... además no soporto más esta situación, Akito  
  
- ....- Akito esperaba en silencio  
  
- desde ya hace tiempo vengo tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos, mis verdaderos sentimientos.... mis sentimientos por ti...  
  
- por mí?  
  
- Sí, por ti Akito... tal vez no te diste cuenta... pero yo... yo te amo.... no sé como pasó, no me lo preguntes, lo único que se es lo que siento... y lo que siento cada vez que estas a mí lado me lo asegura. Cada vez que te veo llegar a mi lado, me abrazas y me sonríes para que yo te haga un favor me hace sentir la persona más feliz del mundo, me hace feliz saber que te soy necesario... me hace feliz que me sonrías, que me dediques una de tus hermosas sonrisas a mí... que me rodees con tus fuertes brazos... que me dejes formar parte de tú mundo... tal vez no te diste cuenta pero en este último tiempo intenté tomar distancia... pero no lo logré... lo intenté... lo intenté pero no lo logré... intente olvidarte pero cada vez que intentaba borrar un recuerdo aparecía otro más preciado... cómo explicarlo, se que nunca me comprenderás...  
  
Akito estaba sorprendido por la confesión de su amigo, no se lo esperaba... estaba realmente sorprendido, tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta cuando Ken se acercó a él para besar su mejilla y darle un cálido beso. - lo siento Akito, no quiero comprometerte con nada... se que vos no sentís lo mismo que yo y que seguro que a partir de ahora me vas a odiar pero solo quería decirte que te amo- se pone de pie y se aleja, sale de la habitación... dejándole la puerta abierta para que Akito tb pudiera salir.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
N/A: Me salió un mini yaoi xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, bueno espero que no le moleste a nadie... pero no quería que quedara solito Akito, y Ken fue la única opción ¬¬.  
  
Ya llega, ya llega el final ;_;  
  
Reiko ~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Sentimientos que se revelan

CAPÍTULO XI: "SENTIMIENTOS QUE SE REVELAN"  
  
Era viernes por la mañana, Sakura corría por el parque como todas las mañanas junto a Miki. Para su sorpresa se encontró con Akito sentado en un banco pero este no la vio, a su lado estaba el perro negro que parecía estar preocupado por su dueño. Hace mucho que no lo veía... se había estado preocupando por él. Se acerca, se sienta a su lado y lo saluda. Akito se sorprende de verla y ella se sorprende de verlo, se veía diferente... se veía muy serio para su personalidad, parecía que no había podido dormir bien en las últimas noches.  
  
- estás bien?  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Pues parece todo lo contrario... y Ken? Siempre están juntos... dónde está?  
  
- ........  
  
- te peleaste con él?  
  
- Más o menos- no podía no contestarle, por alguna razón las palabras le salían solas.  
  
- Mmmmm... por qué? Si son tan buenos amigos, si se conocen desde hace tanto ...  
  
- Por cosas Sakura, por cosas  
  
- Pero no pareces enojado  
  
- ....  
  
Ella lo observaba, no le creía que se habían peleado.  
  
- no, nos peleamos... y no sé donde anda Ken, desde hace dos días que no lo veo  
  
- de verdad? Pero por qué? Qué pasó?  
  
- ....  
  
- no confías en mí?  
  
- .... guardarás un secreto?  
  
- Claro ^^  
  
- De acuerdo, te contaré porque necesito decírselo a alguien y no se a quien y no aguanto más guardar esto.... el otro día, ese día que se reunieron en Danny's yo pensaba ir pero Ken me encerró en mi habitación antes de que lograra salir  
  
- De verdad? Pobre...  
  
- Pero eso no es lo malo... Ken, luego de un buen rato me abrió... y me dijo, me dijo algo que realmente me sorprendió...- se quedó en silencio, el simplemente hecho de recordar lo ponía nervioso pero trató de terminar la frase- me dijo... me dijo que.... que me amaba  
  
Quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, ninguno hablaba...  
  
- vaya.... no estaba equivocada - mngh?!  
  
- Digo, era evidente... Ken era muy bueno y paciente contigo... por algo era.  
  
- ....  
  
- pero aquí lo importante son dos cosas: 1) cómo está Ken y si está bien  
  
- ....- Akito ante esas palabras con su rostro dio signos de que estaba de acuerdo con ese punto  
  
- y la 2) es que tú digas que sientes  
  
- eh?  
  
- Sí, vos todavía no me dijiste si le correspondes o no?! No me dijiste cuales eran tus sentimientos hacia él  
  
- ..................- estaba nervioso ante semejante pregunta y para tratar de evadirla solo atinó a responderle- yo te amo a vos  
  
- los dos sabemos muy bien que lo que sientes por mí no es amor, yo creo que mejor sería llamarlo capricho...  
  
- ....- por más que intentó negarlo... no podía, era verdad, ella solo había sido un capricho de su parte... y desde aquel momento en que Ken le confesó sus sentimientos no hizo más que pensar en él...  
  
- y dime qué sientes?!- la miró con ojos confundidos, con una mirada que suplicaba que alguien le ayudara en esta situación.  
  
- Sentir?... no lo sé  
  
- Es compresible... estás confundido... tranquilo  
  
- Sí, supongo  
  
- Pero creo que deberías hablar con Ken, por lo menos decirle que no estás enojada y que necesitas tiempo  
  
- Sí... pero no creo poder  
  
- No te preocupes por eso, podrás... a propósito, vas a ir hoy a la fiesta que va a haber en Ryonan?  
  
- Fiesta?... creo que no estoy para fiestas  
  
- Creo que sí, debes despejarte un poco ^^... y dile Ken también  
  
- A Ken?  
  
- Sí, él también tiene derecho a divertirse  
  
- de acuerdo  
  
Luego de esa charla con Sakura, Akito fue a su casa... luego de meditarlo por un largo tiempo se armó de valor y fue al departamento de Ken. Allí estaba, solo y en su rostro se notaba que había estado llorando por largo tiempo. Akito se sentía incómodo pero igual trató de hablarle, su mejor amigo merecía que él le dijera algo.  
  
- solo... solo... te ... te quiero decir que no estoy enojado contigo, que quiero seguir siendo tú amigo y.... y que necesito tiempo- le dice y se va por la puerta que no hace más de unos minutos acababa de entrar... dejando a sus espaldas a un Ken sumamente sorprendido, pero antes de salir completamente del departamento le da el mensaje de Sakura.  
  
Ya era de noche, y todos quedaron a encontrarse en la puerta de entrada de la preparatoria de Ryonan. Para sorpresa de Rukawa, Youji venía con Sakura. Sakura se la veía sumamente hermosa, pero Youji estaba demasiado cerca de ella, esos brazos rodeando su cintura estaban de más, y esa sonrisita estaba totalmente desubicada.  
  
- hola Rukawa- lo saludo Youji con una mirada que decía más de lo que todos podían imaginar, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, si no hubiera sido por Sakumi que lo tenía agarrado se le hubiera abalanzado.  
  
Para tranquilizar un poco la situación llegó Akito.  
  
- hola Akito!!- Sakura corre a abrazarlo, Rukawa se quería morir, qué pasaba?  
  
- Hola...  
  
Y por detrás de él llegó Ken.  
  
- hola....  
  
Akito quedó duro, no podía reaccionar. Ken saludó a todos, nadie sabía lo que pasaba más que Sakura.  
  
- hola Ken!- lo saluda Sakura tratando de cortar un poco el ambiente  
  
- Hola...  
  
Ken mira a Akito y solo le dedica una tímida sonrisa y le desvía la mirada rápidamente.  
  
- bueno, como ya estamos todos entremos!- anuncia Hami abrazado a su querida novia Haruko  
  
- Sí...  
  
Todos entraron, y poco a poco cada pareja se fue yendo cada una por su lado. Quedando de esa forma Tk (que también andaba por ahí), Sakumi, Rukawa, Youji, Sakura, Ken y Akito.  
  
- no lo puedo creer!!!!!!!!  
  
- Qué sucede?! - le pregunta Sakumi porque le había gritado prácticamente en el oído.  
  
- Ahí está mi amor!!! la profesora Ai!!!!!  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- qué hago?!?!  
  
- Andá a hablarle  
  
- No!!!! Me da vergüenza -_- - Vamos!!!!!!- le dice Sakumi llevándolo del cuello de la camisa.  
  
De esa forma quedaron solos Rukawa, Youji, Ken, Akito y Sakura.  
  
- Akito podemos hablar?!- se anima a preguntarle Ken  
  
- .........  
  
- vayan... después nos buscan, sí?- les dice Sakura  
  
Quedaron ellos tres solos.  
  
- Rukawa, por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta?! Digo... así nos dejas solos un rato  
  
- No quiero- le dijo fríamente  
  
-..... como quieras pero te vas a aburrir ya que nosotros nos vamos a bailar.  
  
Y así fue, se quedó observando desde un rincón del gimnasio mientras que Youji y Sakura bailaban al ritmo de la música al igual que todos los jóvenes. La verdad, ella se veía muy bien junto a él, parecían el uno para el otro. Los observaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba y le sonreía... miró para otro lugar, y se encontró a Tk y detrás de él a Sakumi animándolo para que se le declarara a la famosa profesora Ai... le hizo gracia ver la escena, con eso se distrajo un rato.  
  
- pro... profesora Ai!!- logró llamarla  
  
- Si?!  
  
- Este... este... no sé si....si se acuerda de mí  
  
- Sí, eres el profesor de Takeru SAKURAGI verdad? ^^  
  
- Sí [sabe quien soy!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Mientras por detrás Sakumi le decía  
  
- decile lo que sentís por ella!!!!!!- en un murmuro casi imperceptible  
  
- ... este....  
  
- decile: profesora Ai....  
  
- profesora Ai  
  
- quiero que sepa  
  
- quiero que sepa- repetía Tk  
  
- que es la persona más hermosa que jamás eh visto en el mundo  
  
- que es la persona más hermosa que jamás he visto en el mundo  
  
- y quería decirle  
  
- y quería decirle  
  
- que la amo  
  
- que la amo... Amo?!?!?!?!- Tk casi se muere por lo que acaba de decir.  
  
La profesora Ai lo observaba entretenida, a Tk se lo veía muy lindo, siempre fue tan ingenuo e infantil.  
  
- de verdad?  
  
- Pues... pues.. .sí- no tenía vuelta atrás  
  
- Vaya... mire que coincidencia, yo tb siento lo mismo por usted  
  
- De verdad?!?!?!?!?  
  
- Sí ^ ^  
  
Parecía que a Takeru se le había dado, Sakumi logró aunque sea que una persona esté feliz.  
  
Por su lado, SAKUMI después de esa confesión se dio cuenta que estaba de más y se fue a dar una vuelta por el gimnasio. Entre las tantas personas pudo distinguir a Sendoh y se acercaba emocionada... hasta que lo vio bien, lo vio hablar amenamente con una chica, una chica muy bonita... y por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de llorar y se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo pero no se dio cuenta de que se iba a llevar puesto al capitán Uzumi con dos vasos en sus manos... fue un gran escándalo... pero ella solo se limitó a disculparse y salir corriendo.  
  
Uzumi, se puso de pie, se acercó a donde estaban el Sendoh y la chica  
  
- capitán, qué le sucedió?  
  
- Nada... la amiga de Rukawa me chocó y se fue corriendo... hay cada loco en este mundo  
  
- Sakumi?  
  
- Sí... bueno, gracias por quedarte con mi prima... vamos Rei  
  
- Sí, adios... un gusto conocerte  
  
- Sí...- le respondió pero la verdad estaba más preocupado por lo que le pudo haber pasado a Sakumi.  
  
Por su lado Sakumi no podía controlar las lágrimas, no podía hacer nada para evitar que cayeran. Parecía que no tenía control sobre ella misma. Odiaba llorar, y sobre todo en lugares públicos... por eso trató de irse a un lugar donde no la pudieran encontrar pero no tuvo mucha suerte ya que la persona de la que se estaba escondiendo la encontró.  
  
- qué te sucede?! Por qué lloras?!  
  
Pero ella no le respondió, trató de contener el llanto pero tenerlo cerca, a su lado, hablándole, la hacía sentir peor.  
  
- quiero estar sola....- logró decirle  
  
- pero estás mal... no te quiero dejar sola, Sakumi... qué te sucede?  
  
- Nada... nada que te importe  
  
- Sí me importa, no digas eso....  
  
- ....  
  
- qué te pasó?  
  
- Nada, andate... no pierdas el tiempo conmigo... andá además, esa chica con la que estabas hablando se debe estar aburriendo.  
  
- ?_?  
  
- .... andate!!!!!!!  
  
- Con que era eso....- dice con una leve sonrisa en sus labios  
  
- De qué te reís? Te hace gracia verme llorar?  
  
- Verte llorar no... pero la razón por la cual lloras sí  
  
- .......  
  
- te puedo hacer una pregunta? - pero no obtiene respuesta- a caso te pusiste celosa?!- con esa simple pregunta Sakumi se sonrojo, pasó por mil colores y trató de mirar para otro lado para que Sendoh no la viera... aunque no necesitaba verla para saber que no estaba equivocado.  
  
- N...nnn..no!!!!! qué te hace pensar eso? Yo?!?! Celosa?!?! De qué?!?!  
  
- Digo, porque....  
  
- No hables tonterías Sendoh...  
  
- De acuerdo, entonces mírame y dime que no estabas celosa ^^  
  
Sakumi le dice pero siempre evitando verlo a los ojos....- contento?  
  
- no, así no vale....- le dice - quiero que me lo digas pero poder verte a la cara...- la observa y se da cuenta de que todavía tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro- Sakumi... no me gusta verte llorar... - le decía mientras le secaba delicadamente cada una de las lágrimas...- me gustas más cuando sonríes, te ves más bonita...- Sakumi ante ese comentario no puedo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
No podía negarlo, se sentía atraída por el jugador de Ryonan, por ese joven que había conocido no hace mucho tiempo... ese joven que la consoló y aconsejó una vez que también se encontraba llorando... esa vez lloraba por Rukawa, lo recordaba bien... pero a partir de ese día todo había cambiado.  
  
Cuando volvió a sí, se dio cuenta de que Sendoh la estaba observando con sus hermosos ojos azules y que lentamente se acercaba a su rostro. Se sonrojó aún más... y llegó al límite cuando sintió los labios de Sendoh sobre los suyos, la estaba besando... Sendoh la estaba besando. Fue un beso tierno y delicado.  
  
Duró segundos pero fue muy dulce, Sendoh solo la observó fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió.  
  
- me pasé toda la noche buscándote... solo para decirte dos palabras: Te Amo.  
  
Sakumi no lo podía creer. Esto era algo que no lo esperaba pero sin duda lo deseaba. Se abrazo fuertemente a él y tb le dijo lo que Sendoh quería escuchar: "yo tb te amo".  
  
Mientras en la terraza de la preparatoria se encontraban Ken y Akito. Ambos habían estado en silencio, observando el cielo y las luces que se podían ver desde ese lugar.  
  
- Akito...  
  
- Sí?  
  
- De verdad? De verdad, no estás enojado conmigo?  
  
- .... de verdad  
  
- muchas gracias, lo último que desearía es perder tú amistad  
  
- ....  
  
- te sientes incómodo junto a mí?  
  
- Incómodo no... me siento diferente... no sé como explicarlo  
  
- Ya veo...- su mirada se entristeció... se quedó un buen rato observando a la nada, sumido en sus pensamientos y lo único que logró sacarlo de ellos fue sentir unos brazos rodear su cuerpo... sus pensamientos ni sus acciones coordinaban... trataba de reaccionar y pensar, la única persona que estaba junto a él era Akito... y eso quería decir que él era quien lo estaba abrazando.... respiró profundamente y pudo percibir el típico aroma de Akito, era inconfundible, tan dulce, tan único...cómo olvidarlo, ese aroma con el cual añoraba respirar todas las noches antes de dormir y el primero al levantarse durante las mañanas, ese aroma que conocía desde pequeño... ese aroma que le gustaba tanto sentir cerca de él... también reconoció esos brazos, esos fuertes brazos que estaban acostumbrados a brindarle su protección cada vez que él lo necesitaba. Esos brazos fuertes y cálidos que desde que descubrió sus sentimientos deseaba que lo volvieran a rodear y contener... pero este abrazo era diferente. Pero lo que más lo asombró fue... escuchar esas palabras, esas palabras que jamás pensó escuchar... esas palabras que solo era capaz de escuchar en sus sueños... esas palabras que en ese momento Akito le decía en su oído casi en un susurro imperceptible... esas palabras que jamás lograría olvidar.  
  
Akito por su lado no sabía que le sucedía, no sabía porque reaccionó de esa manera. Nada estaba planeado, todo parecía ser por impulso... hasta que tímidamente y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Ken logró decir:  
  
"solo quiero que me dejes estar siempre a tú lado... porque.... porque yo te amo"  
  
Temeroso Ken no sabía como reaccionar, temeroso de que no fueran verdad, temeroso de que solo se estuviera burlando de él... lo observó a los ojos y pudo darse cuenta de que esas palabras eran de verdad... que los temores que sentía no eran para tener en cuenta.  
  
Por su lado Youji, SAKURA Y Rukawa salieron del gimnasio.  
  
El cielo se estaba nublando y el viento comenzó a correr.  
  
- parece que lloverá  
  
- eso parece  
  
- ....  
  
- Sakura, necesito decirte algo  
  
- Algo?  
  
- Sí  
  
- Dime...  
  
Rukawa se estaba asustando, Youji tenía la mirada seria.  
  
- Rukawa, nos podes dejar solos por favor?  
  
- no quiero- no se pensaba mover de ese lugar  
  
- de acuerdo, como queiras... pero yo solo te lo dije por tú bien....- regresa su mirada a Sakura- yo solo quiero decirte que... que te amo-  
  
- ???- no comprendí nada  
  
- sí, te amo....  
  
- a mí?  
  
- Sí, Sakura, a ti  
  
- ...  
  
- y tú?  
  
- Yo?  
  
- Sí... qué sentís?  
  
- .............  
  
- Rukawa te podes ir?!  
  
Rukawa solo cerró los ojos y sus puños.  
  
- no!  
  
- No?!  
  
- No.. no me voy a ir  
  
- Por qué?  
  
- Porque yo tb tengo que decir algo  
  
- ......- los dos esperaron en silencio  
  
- Sakura- la miró- yo quiero decirte que te amo  
  
Lentamente comenzaron a caer las gotas. Los tres jóvenes estaban inmóviles, ninguno hablaba, ninguno se movía, ninguno hacía más que observarse mutuamente. El corazón de Rukawa latía cada vez más rápido, estaba nervioso, avergonzado... no sabía que hacer, que decir... pero si ya había llegado hasta aquí no le quedaba más que arriesgarse y poner en claro sus sentimientos.  
  
- bueno, creo que tengo que dejarlos para que hablen ustedes dos...- les dice Youji mientras se da media vuelta y se va, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos jóvenes. Lo había logrado, había logrado que Rukawa admitiera sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, ahora si era inteligente aprovecharía esta oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar por nada del mundo... pero eso ya no estaba al alcance de sus manos, ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer... todo dependía de Rukawa Los dejó solos.  
  
Sakura y Rukawa estaban solos, seguían sin entender nada... el tiempo fue pasando y la lluvia se fue haciendo más fuerte. Las gotas de agua corrían cada centímetro de su piel, estaban completamente mojados pero parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de ello. Ninguno reaccionaba...  
  
- Ru... Rukawa....- logró decir Sakura.  
  
Rukawa levantó la mirada, la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ya no había vuelta atrás, estaban los dos solos...  
  
- te amo Sakura  
  
-..........- no obtuvo respuesta por parte ella, se podía dar cuenta de que la había tomado por sorpresa.  
  
- Te lo repito, estoy enamorado de vos... se que tal vez no sientas lo mismo que yo pero  
  
- Yo...  
  
- Espera, déjame hablar a mí primero, escúchame y después dime lo que piensas: yo te amo, y desde aquella tarde que nos conocimos no hice más que pensar en vos... lentamente fuiste entrando a mí vida, y todos se dieron cuenta que cambie... y tal vez yo fui el último en darme cuenta de muchas cosas, pero no me importa... porque pude comprender la más importante, pude aceptarla y darme cuenta a tiempo... y eso es que te amo. Nunca pensé llegar a sentir esto por alguien pero parece que estaba equivocado... porque lo hago y esa persona sos vos... se que tal vez no me quieras corresponder, digo... Youji se nota que te quiere de verdad... y no te voy a negar que estoy celoso de la amistad que parece tener contigo... pero agradezco a esos celos que me llevaron al impulso de confesarte mis sentimientos. No sé que pienses... pero yo solo quería decirte q...- no pudo terminar porque pudo sentir los brazos de Sakura rodearlo en un cálido abrazo. Ella estaba escondiendo su rostro en su pecho pero claramente pudo escuchar  
  
"yo... y esta vez déjame terminar la frase, yo también te amo... Kaede"  
  
Fin(  
  
N/A: TERMINÉ!!!!!!!!!!!! ;_; buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ...no lo puedo creer !!!!!!!!! Bueno, espero que les aya gustado ^^... la verdad lo tenía terminado hace tiempo ya pero nunca tuve el tiempo necesario par subirlo ¬¬... como verán tiene un pequeño mini yaoi incluído, fue mi primer yaoi y fue por este que me animé a hacer otro completamente yaoi ^^. Que puedo decir?? La verdad me costó bastante escribir este último capítulo, escribí como 4 veces la parte de la declaración de Rukawa-Sakura y ninguna me conformaba ¬¬... y todavía sigo pensando que quedó más emotiva la de Akito/Ken ¬¬ este... bueno, no importa. Muchas garcias a quienes lo leyeron ^^... Gracias, AI!!!!!!!! Me ayudaste un montón ^^... en mis momentos de confusión ¬¬ (o sea todo el tiempo ¬¬ ;;) y como te dije la profesora Ai va dedicada a vos ^^.  
  
Bueno, ahora sí espero opiniones...  
  
Reiko~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
